Yancy
by jedidah
Summary: "You're an amateur." "And you're a cop wearing a pointy eared mask, which one needs more help?" She stared him straight in the eye. "Besides, you keep your ID card in your belt? Didn't that scream 'dumb idea' to you?" HIGH T, WITH THE POSSIBILITY OF A CROSSOVER AND NIGHTWING. OC: NO ROMANCE
1. Chapter 1

**1**

The five teens strode down the long, near silent corridors of Arkham Asylum. The only noises were the sounds their shoes made when they squeaked on the water slick floor and the occasional clanging of metal as it broke apart and fell. Rats ran in front of them, scurrying as fast as they could to avoid the beams of light from the three flashlights. The three boys held the lights and the two girls followed them carefully. One of the boys turned and grinned at them. He turned the flashlight up so the light struck his face in a ghoulish manner as he grinned manically and spoke in a low, raspy voice, "This, dear girls, is the home of the infamous Joker who terrorized Gotham years ago. He held this city hostage though sheer crazy." His grin grew wider, "And we're here to help him get out of this prison where the Batman stuck him after their final battle."

"You're not serious."

The four teens looked at their companion. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her whole body was tensed as she stared at her friends in shock. Her dark auburn hair was pulled away from her face in two thick braids on either side of her face, which hung down to her waist; the braids were wild with pieces of hair sticking out and getting in her face, her bangs almost covered her eyes. Her freckled face was screwed up in a frown. Her blackish eyes were narrow, flashing as she watched her friends. She repeated her earlier statement, "You can't be serious."

"I'm totally serious." His smile faltered, brown eyes narrowing as he looked at her.

She shook her head, looking at the others as she muttered, "Did the rest of you know about this?"

The rest nodded, each one looking excited and terrified at once. She shook her head again, "If you want to get yourselves killed, go ahead. But count me out." She turned and began walking away.

The tallest boy reached down and snagged the back of her jacket. He jerked her back and wrapped his forearm around her neck. She felt something in the waistband of his jeans digging into her back and winced. She struggled, slamming her heels into his shins as hard as she could. He released her and she whirled. Her right hand lashed out, slamming into his nose and her left hand powered into his stomach. He doubled over; gasping and she jerked her knee up and into his chin. There was an ominous snap and he went down in a crumpled heap.

The other girl screamed and dropped to her knees. She cradled the boy's head as she screamed, "You bit-"

A sharp kick to the side of her head silenced her shout. She crumpled, eyes still open as she hit the ground. The remaining boys stared at them, then turned on the swiftly retreating figure. She was already halfway down the hall and had rounded the corner when they finally started chasing her. They kept a tight grip on their flashlights as they ran after her.

The boy in the lead shouted, "Yancy, come on! We were joking!" He smirked.

Yancy Bonilla scrambled up a pile of rubble. She knew she could outdistance them easily, but she still needed the edge. Her foot slipped and she clawed desperately at the rocks. But in the end she had to succumb to gravity. Her back hit an outcropping of rock. She yelled as she felt it cut through the thin jacket and shirt she wore and stabbed into her skin. Blood spurted instantly. Yancy groaned as the back of her head hit the ground and her breath exploded from her lungs. She tried to roll onto her knees and get back up, but her vision swam, black spots danced in front of her eyes and she grew lightheaded from lack of oxygen.

Yancy looked up at the two boys, coughing as she tried to speak. Her voice came out in a rasping squeak. She cleared her throat, "You idiots. He'll kill you."

"He won't. We're helping him. Why would he want to kill us?" His eyes shone, "He's got hundreds of us helping him. We'll help him rule Gotham and he'll reward us for our allegiance."

"Do you know how stupid you sound?" He merely shrugged. Yancy glared at them, "Don't you remember what he did?"

"Yeah, but that was years ago." He leaned down and pulled her carefully to her feet.

Yancy looked accusingly at the other boy, "And you! You're changing your allegiance! You were with Bane! How can you change sides now?"

"I'm not changing sides. I'm still loyal."

Yancy blinked, "He's dead."

"My loyalty does not waver."

"'My loyalty does not waver,'" Yancy mocked him, "You sound so silly."

The boy who held her wrist tightened his grip, "Don't make fun."

Yancy sagged against him for a moment, then she slammed her head back into his nose and grinned at the snap. Her grin turned into a grimace when his blood spurted into her hair. She shoved him into the last boy standing and took off. She stopped long enough to retrieve a flashlight that the boy's had dropped. Then she started off again, this time going into Arkham, not out. She passed the still limp forms she had left there previously. She bent down and pushed aside his shirt. He had a gun tucked into his pants.

Yancy pulled the gun out, searching the boy's pockets for extra bullets. She found two more clips. She looked at the gun, admiring the cold steel, then she tucked it into her jeans. She got back to her feet and started off once again. Her footsteps echoed around the halls and Yancy knew her friends would be able to hear her and follow her without too much trouble. She came to a halt when she reached the end of the hall. She had two choices, left or right. Yancy turned to go to the right, but then she heard something so odd in the setting of an abandoned insane asylum that she stood still, completely transfixed.

Yancy started off down the left hand hallway, going as fast as she dared in the weak light her flashlight provided. She skidded to a halt when she reached a set of double doors. They were blown apart and had scorch marks on the floor and walls around them. Yancy slipped her head inside cautiously, making sure no one was waiting for her on the other side. When she saw that the coast was clear, she scrambled through the hole and ducked down behind an overturned table.

She risked a glance over the top and realized she was in some sort of theater room. There were dozens of seats, welded to the floor and made of hard metal. The seat cushions were ripped to shreds and the stuffing was tossed on the floor in random patterns. The middle of the room was somewhat lower than everywhere else, almost as if it was some sort of arena. Yancy heard the noise again and once more, she went still and listened.

'_One, two Joker's coming for you, _

_Three, four, better lock the door,"_

That was when the song stopped. The high pitched, birdlike voice was cut off, almost as if someone had put a hand across their mouth. Yancy risked another look over the top of the table. She could see shadows moving in the arena, but she couldn't make them out clearly. She heard a noise behind her and whirled, pulling the gun at her waist out as she got to her feet.

The figure behind her wasn't entirely human. His head was too big for his body. It lolled to one side, forcing the man's shoulders to hunch over in a futile attempt to right his posture. The skin on his face was pitted with hundreds of stitches, each one used to form the elaborate letter '**J**' that covered his whole face. The stitches sewed his lips shut, but they allowed him the freedom to blink a little. His clothes were covered in filth, torn and patched so often the whole outfit was more of an assortment of rags than clothing. He stared at her, dark eyes sad and hopeless.

Yancy paused for a moment, and that was all the time the man needed. He grabbed her right wrist and jerking her forward violently. He twisted her wrist cruelly, trying to force her to drop the gun. Yancy grabbed the gun in her left hand, swung it up and placed the barrel against his left shoulder. She pulled the trigger without hesitation.

His shoulder exploded.

Blood and bone splattered Yancy's face, the man's face and the wall behind them. He howled, releasing her and giving her a hard shove. Yancy toppled backward, spinning around in a vain attempt to stand; her stomach hit the table and jackknifed her onto the floor. She lay still, but only for a moment. Then she was on her feet and had the gun pointed at the man again.

He lay in a heap, nursing his shoulder and moaning softly. Yancy left him, deciding he would be just fine on his own. She strode down the steps, looking out behind her for anymore unexpected surprises. She tried her best to make certain she made no noise, treading lightly and avoiding puddles as she went. Her eyes narrowed as she looked into the shadows.

A hand clamped around her mouth, preventing her from shouting. The other grabbed her arm and twisted it roughly till her wrist rested between her shoulder blades. Her gun clattered to the floor and skidded off into the dark. Yancy struggled, trying to kick whoever was behind her. A man's low voice growled into her ear, "What are you doing down here?"

Her eyes widened as she was whirled around to face the man behind her. His long cape fluttered as he dragged her along and his eyes gleamed out at her form under his cowl. She recognized the Batman instantly. She dug her heels into the ground, tugging violently on her arm as she tried to free herself, "Get off you freak."

He continued walking. Yancy bit her lip. She frowned, then she jerked her legs out from under her. Her behind hit the ground and she hissed as pain shot through her tailbone and spine. Batman was forced to stop. He turned, knelt beside her and looked her in the eyes, "I know you're not one of them, I'm trying to help you."

"Stupid. I'm only down here for…fun."

He put his head on one side. He sounded rather amused as he said, "Sure you are. Why are you really down here?"

Yancy coughed, her cheeks coloring slightly as she ducked her head. "My friends decided to help _him_."

Batman nodded, "I see."

She watched him carefully, "Are you here to stop him?"

He started to nod and Yancy cut him off with a snort, "You're crazy."

His eyes narrowed, "And you're not? You're the one wandering around here with a gun."

"You're the one wearing a cape and pointy ears." Yancy pointed out as she stood up.

"Yes, and doesn't he look cute."

A group of clowns stood behind them. Batman was on his feet in a second. He pushed Yancy behind him and went into a fighting stance. Yancy scrambled back into the shadows, making it look as if she was running. Batman seemed to forget about her as he threw himself into the crowd. Yancy could hear the shouts and screams as they echoed around the halls. She knew Batman thought she was running, but that wasn't the case.

What she was really doing, was searching for the gun. She scrabbled around on her knees, hands groping desperately in the dark, hoping for the touch of cold steel against her fingers. Then she felt it. Her eyes lit up as she picked the gun up. She heard footsteps running toward her and hefted the gun. She didn't hesitate as she pulled the trigger. The figure fell back without a sound, blood staining his chest. Yancy let out a shaky breath. Her body shook briefly, but she ignored the trembling and stood still. She hiccupped once, then she held her breath to stop anymore from escaping. The crowd had stopped moving when the gun shot rang out. They had turned toward her, leaving Batman to regain his feet. He stared at her, and Yancy shrugged. She kept the gun leveled at the group, even as they started toward her. Batman stayed still, watching her carefully.

Yancy knew she only had a few bullets left. She pointed the gun at the lead figure and pulled the trigger. In the same instant, Batman leaped forward and grabbed another man by the neck. Yancy couldn't help her grin when she heard the man begin to scream. Then the mob closed in on her and she ducked low to the ground, rolling in a somersault until she was free of them. She came up next to the Batman and whirled; shooting the man he had by the neck in the temple. She pulled out another clip and reloaded quickly. The Batman stared at her, the set of his mouth indicating she was worried about the state of her mental health. Yancy grinned, her eyes flashing wildly as she turned to fire the gun into the mob. Batman jumped into the group and began beating them viciously.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The manhole cover was shoved up and rolled across the road. Batman appeared, dragging himself out of the hole. His movements were slow and careful. His suit was ripped and his cape was shredded. His cowl was scuffed and one ear was broken. He got to his feet, wincing as his shoulder popped ominously.

Yancy crawled out behind him. Her shirt was ripped and had grime smeared all over it. She had lost her gun in the scuffle. Her hair was loose and stuck out in bushy waves all over the place. She started to get up, but her legs collapsed and she started to fall. Batman caught her and held her up, being as careful as he could. Yancy winced as his fingers dug into a gash on her arm. She stood up and pulled away from him, "I'm fine."

"Of course you are. That stuff on your face is only blood." He caught her shoulder and kept her still.

"So? It doesn't hurt." Yancy shrugged, forcing him to let go of her. She stepped back, "Bye."

He watched her disappear into the smoky haze of Gotham's back alleyways. After putting the manhole's cover back in place, he started to walk away, but stumbled and fell, holding his shoulder and wincing. He pulled his hand away, looking at the blood on his fingers. He tried to stand, but he whimpered and stayed where he was instead. He reached his free hand into his belt and pulled out the homing device that would lead his car to him.

Yancy watched him from behind a dumpster, frowning slightly as she watched Batman. She bit her lip as she muttered, "I'm going to regret this."

She dashed back to him, her feet making almost no noise. She knelt beside him, "Do you need help?"

He started to speak but his voice was drowned as the manhole was blown off. It fell, the twisted metal almost hitting them. Yancy stared at the man as he crawled out. He grinned at her. Yancy pulled on the Batman's arm and managed to drag him to his feet. The man came out fully, the knife in his left hand gleaming in the dark.

Batman pushed her behind him and stepped forward, left fist flashing out in an arch toward the man's jaw. But the man moved faster and knocked his blow aside. His foot lashed out and connected with Batman's ribs. Yancy winced at the sickening crack and tried to catch Batman as he fell back. She managed, but very nearly fell herself.

The man started toward them, but the roar of an engine distracted his attention. He turned, raising his knife, but was flattened by the tank-like car that appeared suddenly. Yancy blinked, unsure of what to do. Then the top of the car opened up and she started shoving Batman toward it. She pushed him up, wincing as he fell into the car. She clambered up, slipping into the car beside him as she tried to prop him up right. She looked at the controls and sighed. She pressed a button and jumped as a rocket shot out and hit the building in front of them. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

She decided not to press anymore buttons. She huffed in frustration and sat back. She felt something sharp stab into her back and reached behind her. She picked up the manual and stared at it. She flipped it open and started reading through it. She got bored after a moment and dropped the book. After peering under the steering wheel she realized it was about the same as a normal car. She pulled off the plastic around the steering wheel and began moving wires around. After a moment the engine sparked to life. Yancy leaned forward and grabbed the steering wheel. She jammed her foot down on the accelerator and was slammed back against the seat.

Batman's head rolled limply and she hissed, "If you die on me, I swear I'll tell the press who you are."

She drove for awhile, then realized she had nowhere to go. So she reached over and unbuckled his belt. Batman groaned as she pulled it roughly away from him. Yancy steered with one hand as she went through the contents of the belt with the other. Eventually she found something that looked worthwhile. It was an identification card with a name, address and picture. She read it quickly, then swung the car around and drove off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Right, this is going to be long and quite complicated. I think it'll be a fun ride, so strap yourselves in and hang on. And remember, if you liked it: Review it!**

**P.S. The picture used was taken by halucynowa. You can find her on deviantART. **


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Several hours later, John Blake woke to a pain in his right shoulder. He sat up, winced and looked down at it. There was a bandage wrapped around his shoulder and under his arm. It was much neater than anything he could ever have done. He heard his dryer running and looked toward the sound. He could make out a slim figure moving around his kitchen. His eyes widened and he very nearly shot out of the bed. He stared at the girl as she walked through his door.

Her wild red hair almost covered her face, until she flipped it back and asked, "How are you feeling?"

She wandered over and perched on the end of the bed, facing him as she grinned and waited for his answer. She wore his old football jersey from when he played ball in high school, only his jersey. Blake stared at her, "Who're you?"

She cocked her head, contemplating her answer as her lips stretched into a grin. A moment later she said, "You really don't remember last night, do you?"

He stared at her, eyes wide, "You're half my age! How could I – I didn't – I wouldn-"

"You didn't." Yancy smiled at him, "I was just trying to freak you out." She frowned, "Are you seriously going to keep doing this?"

"Doing what?" He massaged his shoulder joint carefully.

"Going out there and getting your ass kicked." Her lips twisted in a smirk, "Why the heck did the old one retire?"

"I don't know what you mean." John answered.

"Sure, of course you don't." She stared at him, "How long have you been doing this? And if you don't answer honestly, I will start screaming, and you really don't want that."

"Almost a year," He answered quickly, then added, "Please don't scream."

"How are you not dead?"

"Apparently, I'm very lucky." He decided to take matters into his own hands, "You're Yancy – Yancy Bonilla. I remember you. I've gave you a few rides to juvie about three years ago. Why'd they let you out?"

"I got let out because they ran out of cells and didn't want to bother to build more prisons. Don't you love Gotham's penile system? It's a lot like California's." Yancy grinned. "Now, we were talking about you being Batman."

John smirked, "Who's going to believe you? You're a delinquent. I'm a former detective."

"That's not fair." Yancy frowned as she crossed her arms and started to sulk.

"Life's not fair."

She glared at him. She moved quicker than he expected and her fist slammed into his shoulder. He yowled and clutched the now freshly bloodied bandage. He glared at her, "That's not –"

"Fair? Didn't you know? Life's not fair." Yancy smiled wolfishly.

"I was going to say nice," John glared at her, still holding his shoulder. Then his eyes narrowed, "Where's my car?"

"In the alley, don't worry. I made sure no one was around and I covered it with a tarp." Yancy frowned, "Your whole body is messed up. What kind of training have you had? If it's just from the police academy then you're screwed."

"And you can do better, I'm sure." John almost mocked her.

"I'm not the one who got almost got shot tonight. I'm also not the one with bruises all over my body." Yancy shook her head, "You need help."

"Who would you suggest?"

She merely smiled. "No, not a chance," John shook his head.

"Why not," Yancy glared at him. "I'm good."

"You're an amateur."

"And you're a cop wearing a pointy eared mask, which one needs more help?" She stared him straight in the eye. "Besides, you keep your ID card in your belt? Didn't that scream 'dumb idea' to you?"

He looked down and mumbled sheepishly, "It's a cowl."

"Well, that makes all the difference in the world, doesn't it?"

John looked hard at her, "You killed people tonight."

"I know."

"Don't you feel –"

"Bad? No. Why should I?"

"It's wrong."

Yancy twisted her hair around her fingers, "I know. And I'm sure I'll see them in my nightmares, but I prefer killing them over them killing me."

"How can you feel that way?"

"It's common sense." Yancy answered defensively. Then she cocked her head questioningly, "Isn't it?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yancy hiccupped violently as she crawled through the smashed window into the abandoned townhouse. When Bane had taken over, the people who had previously occupied the old townhouses had flocked to the more fashionable sections of Gotham. They had left the old townhouses empty. That was when Yancy's friends had moved in. They had scrounged furniture that wasn't too messed up and broken down. They moved it into the house and had taken up residence.

Now Yancy was sneaking back inside. She was still wearing Blake's football jersey, but she had her jeans on underneath. She clambered through the window as silently as she could. But she had the hiccups. She always got hiccups when she was scared. Her eyes narrowed when she heard a crash and cursing from the dilapidated living room. She decided to take the back stairs. She bounded up the stairs as quickly and quietly as she could. She knew that she if they found her, she'd probably end up in the Gotham River before morning.

She made it to her room without detection. She shut the door behind her, dragged a chair over and jammed it under the door knob. Her room was filled with several mattresses, a small desk that was missing a leg, a small trunk stood beneath the right hand window and finally a figurine of a ballerina on the shelf above the mattresses.

After she jammed the chair under the door knob, her next move was to find a backpack. She had left it under her bed several months ago. Now she pulled it out, batted off the dust and unzipped it. She went to the closet and pulled the door open, making sure it didn't fall on her as she did. The hinges had been broken sometime in the past and Yancy hadn't cared enough to fix them.

Now, she rummaged through her closet and pulled out anything she deemed serviceable. Thick sweaters, heavy pants, thick boots and a multi-colored scarf all ended up in her backpack. Yancy reached under her mattresses and pulled out a small leather case. She shook it, held it in her hands, and then slid it into her bag, swaddling it in the sweaters to make sure it stayed safe. She also grabbed a baseball cap. Yancy left the ballerina behind.

She was at her window in a moment. She pushed it open and winced as it squealed. She started to climb out, making sure her toes had a firm hold on the brickwork as she started down. She made sure she kept her body pressed flat against the bricks in case someone happened to look up.

Soon she was on the ground. Yancy jammed the hat down over her hair and bent her head. She slipped her hands in the pockets of her jacket as she walked, trying to make herself as unobtrusive as possible. She could feel the eyes of several men looking her over every now and then, but she kept walking and pretended she had no idea. As soon as she reached the end of the street she stopped and looked up at what little she could see of the murky sky. There were hardly ever any stars to be seen in the lower regions of Gotham. But Yancy looked for them anyway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It took her nearly two hours, but she finally reached John's apartment. Yancy pulled her hair back, twisted it in a bun and stuffed it under her hat. She wanted to make sure no one realized she was a girl. She climbed the fire escape and used the bricks to make it to his back window. She'd opened it before she left, so now she just dived in and landed on her backpack. She rolled and made it to her knees. She went out into the living room and saw John sitting on the couch, a blanket round his shoulders. She walked up behind him, making sure to stay quiet. She sucked in her breath and blew into his ear. He jumped and winced as he jarred his shoulder.

Yancy rolled her eyes as she dropped her bag on the floor, "You're no good at this. If I can sneak up on you, how easy will it be for someone with training?"

She jumped the couch and landed next to him. John shrugged, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Have you considered training?" Yancy reached for the remote.

John stayed quiet. "Am I really that bad?"

"Do you really need to ask?" She paused for a moment, then asked, "Where did the old one go for training?"

John shrugged, "It doesn't matter; they were destroyed."

"How do you know?"

"Because it says so in the archives in the Ba-" He stopped himself quickly.

"In the what," Yancy looked away from the TV, interest etched on her face.

"Nothing, it's not important." John tried to distract her, "When did they let you out?"

She smiled, "What were you going to say?"

They stared at each other for a moment, then Yancy jumped to her feet. "I'm hungry."

"I don't have food."

She looked at him, eyes betraying her disgust, "How do you not have food?"

"I haven't had time to get to the store."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go to McDonald's."

"Do you need money?"

Yancy merely looked at him. John swallowed, "I just meant that –"

"It doesn't matter. I've got money." She knelt and pulled a small leather bag out of a deep pocket in her backpack. "Do you want anything?"

He shook his head and she went to the back window. John called after her, "You could go out the fro-"

"Do you really want your neighbors to see me? The whole 'she's my sister' excuse, definitely won't work in our case. It's better if I go out the window." She disappeared.

As he listened to her retreating footsteps, John sighed deeply, and leaned his head back against the soft cushions. He fell asleep, the pain medication he'd loaded up on making him sleepy.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Yancy finished her food and tossed the wrapper into the trash. She wiped her fingers on a napkin as she muttered, "Why not?"

"You're a kid and a delinquent." John looked at her.

"I'm a good delinquent." Yancy smiled, "That's why I'd be good for you. You're a former cop – I mean, former detective – and you don't know how things work. Most of the people in my neighborhood would recognize you if you were walking around there asking questions. You'd be dead in minutes." She fluttered her eyelashes, "But I can help. They know me. I can do things that you can't. You need me."

John stuttered, "I don- you're a kid."

"How about you tell me everything? Then I can try it for a while. If it doesn't work out, I'll go back home and forget all about this."

John sighed, "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Not really," Yancy shrugged, "I took pictures of you with and without the mask."

"Brat," John turned away and pulled his blanket over him.

Yancy grinned. "I'd have to help you anyway."

"And why is that?"

"I owe you."

The tone of her voice let John now she didn't want any questions asked. She looked around and caught sight of a framed newspaper article. She looked hard at it. It was called the 'Torch' and the article was about green rocks. Yancy saw a picture of the editor and her lips quirked in a smile. The editor was a pretty blond girl with a wide smile and bright green eyes. Yancy glanced at John's back and said, "You really liked the 'Torch'."

John mumbled a reply.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to Fell4, BeautifulAngle and OpalFaye for the reviews. Remember, if you like it, review it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

It had been nearly a week after they'd met in the tunnels. Since then John had been forced to tell her everything, and in return Yancy had told him nothing. Now they were down in the Bat-Cave. Yancy had crawled all over the place since the first time John had taken her down. John was sure she knew the place better than he did. But now, John had decided to start training her and he was going to make things as difficult as humanly possible. He'd convinced her it wasn't going to be hard, but he doubted she believed him.

Yancy looked down at John, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Her hair was knotted at the nape of her neck, but it did nothing to stop her bangs from flopping over her eyes.

He nodded as he said reassuringly, "I'm sure you'll be fine. I've been doing this for a month now. I think it helped."

"If it helped you, then I'm pretty sure I'll be fine."

John gave her an annoyed glare, but hit the button anyway. Yancy's legs tensed when she felt the platform she was standing on shake slightly. It lifted about fifty feet into the air and Yancy winced when she realized how close she was to the ceiling. A tall, thin metal pole rose up in front of her and Yancy watched it warily. A red light started blinking.

A laser shot out and Yancy jumped to her left. The piece of metal she landed on started to drop out from under her. Yancy sprang back, grabbing a higher piece of metal and swinging like a pendulum until she flipped up onto the metal floor. The laser started shooting at her again. Yancy didn't stop moving. The floor continued dropping out from under her and Yancy swore as her right foot slid off and her body began to follow. She managed to claw her way back up, but she ended up lying on the only piece of the platform that was left intact.

John shouted up to her, "Not as easy as it looks, is it?"

Yancy glowered at him. She rose to her feet, balancing carefully as the laser honed in on her again. She jumped forward, grabbing the metal pole and holding onto it tightly as it started spinning. Yancy felt a metal ring under her fingers and pressed it as hard as she could. The pole stopped and the floor went back to normal. Yancy dropped onto the floor and groaned as her tailbone hit the floor hard.

The floor began to go back into its normal place. She stood, rubbing her lower back and wincing as she glared at John. He shrugged, "I finished forty seconds sooner."

Yancy snorted as she walked carefully off the platform. She looked around the cave as she asked, "How are you going to pay to get all the stuff you break fixed?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not the richest guy in town."

"You can say that again. The cots in this place are better than the couch in your apartment." Yancy sat down carefully. "Do you have any money you can use to do this?"

"Does the sixty-three bucks I have in my bank account count?"

"No, not at all," She sighed, "You'd think he'd have left you some money to do this with." Yancy rested her elbow on the desk beside her. Then her eyes lit up, "Have you looked on the computer? He'd probably have everything listed on here."

"That's true, but I can't get past the password."

Yancy frowned, "What's the thing he cared about the most?"

"He was in love with a woman called Rachel Dawes, but I already tried that and it didn't work."

Yancy frowned, "Annoying. What else did he like?"

"I tried his mother's name, maiden and married. His father's information, even some old stuff from his years as a doctor, it didn't work. Everything about his butler's past. I even tried old teacher's names. I can't crack it."

Yancy pursed her lips, "What about his business connections?"

"I tried all the board member's names and I got nowhere." John held up a hand, "And before you ask, yes, I used all the names of all their projects."

"This makes things hard." Yancy suddenly smiled, "Who's that woman he met?"

"Selina Kyle? They hardly knew each other. I don't think he'd have used her name."

"It doesn't hurt to try." Yancy tapped the keyboard and it came to life suddenly. She typed in the woman's first name. It was denied. She typed in the last name. Again, she was denied. Yancy frowned and glared at the screen. Then she smiled, "What if –"

She typed in three letters. John looked at the screen, "Isn't that a little obvious?"

"It probably is, but it might work."

The computer flashed green and Yancy smiled. "It's so obvious it's hard."

John grinned, "I'm sure only a kid would think of it."

Yancy rolled her eyes, "I'm not a kid."

"Maybe not," He started pushed her chair out of the way and began going through the files. Yancy watched him for a moment, then she asked, "Are you sure he didn't leave money for this?"

John shrugged, "If he did, I don't know about it."

"I suppose you could always sell some of his toys. They look expensive."

"I need those."

"I know, but they'd still be worth a lot."

John gave her a disapproving look. Yancy looked down, attempting to look contrite. John obviously didn't believe her and ignored her. Yancy began spinning around in circles, holding the chair tightly and closing her eyes as she spun dangerously close to the edge of the platform. He continued looking through the files until he came to one that looked interesting. It was labeled 'Contingency Plans.'

Yancy continued spinning till John grabbed the back of her chair and stopped her. He showed her the file and her eyes lit up, "I want to see!"

John nodded, "I know."

He opened the file and started scrolling through its contents. Yancy pointed, "That one looks good."

John started to open it, but a voice interrupted them, "Well, well, what do we have here?"

John and Yancy whirled. The older man walked down toward them. His white hair shone in the dim light and his dark skin was spotted with age. He looked them over carefully, "Mr. Wayne really needs to learn to communicate."

John nodded to him, "Mr. Fox it's good to see you again." He cocked his head at Yancy, "I'd like you to meet Yancy."

Yancy bounced up and held out her hand. Fox shook it and gave her a warm smile. He asked, "Didn't I see you when Bane took over? With some of his men?"

She shrugged, "I wasn't exactly with them, but that would've been where you saw me."

John gave her a hard stare. "You didn't tell me you worked for Bane."

"You didn't ask. And I didn't work for him." Yancy stepped back as she turned to Fox and asked, "How do you know about all," her eyes roved around the cave quickly, "this."

Fox also looked around. "Who do you think designed all his toys?"

Yancy looked at him sharply, "You did?"

Fox nodded, "I did." His eyes lit up, "I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"How will you –"

"I have my ways." Fox cut John off as he began to plan, "First, I'll need to modify the suit to fit you perfectly. Bruce wasn't as broad in the shoulders as you were." Then he turned to Yancy, "I'll need to take your measurements."

Yancy smiled, "Alright. When do you want to do it?"

John shook his head, "Mr. Fox, she's not my sidekick."

"Of course I'm not." Yancy scowled, "I'm freelance."

"Then there's no problem with my taking your measurements." Fox pointed out.

John frowned, "It's still a bad idea."

Yancy rolled her eyes as Fox directed to stand on her chair. Yancy balanced carefully, hoping the chair wouldn't decide to roll suddenly. Fox snapped open the tape measure as he asked, "What did you have in mind?"

Yancy put her head on one side, "No capes, that's for sure. And definitely a mask that covers my whole face, I don't want to get scars on my perfect chin. And a smaller utility belt that what John has. I can barely lift his." She looked down shyly, long lashes fluttering like ragged fans, "Is that too much to ask?"

The smile Fox gave her reassured her. Fox held the tape measure to her arms, "Good call, you're too small for something that heavy." Lucius thought for a moment, "I'll see what I can do about that, anything else?"

"I would definitely want some color."

"What kind of color?" Lucius turned the chair around so her back was to him.

"I was considering hot pink."

Lucius spun her back around to face him and looked her in the eye, "You're serious?"

"I am completely serious."

"I'll see what I can do."

John's eyes lit up. He almost ran to the wall opposite them. He ran his fingers along it. Yancy watched him for a moment, then she asked, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." His fingers found the tiny knob and pressed down hard.

The wall swung back. Yancy's eyes lit up and her mouth fell open in a gasp. John grinned childishly. Lucius raised an eyebrow as he muttered, "I'm pretty sure Bruce didn't know about this."

Behind the wall were six shelves. Each shelf was filled with six metal lockboxes. Each box had the name of a country on its front. And in each box was filled with stacks of money from that country.

John grinned, "I guess I don't need to worry about money for a while."

Fox nodded, "That's great." He turned back to Yancy, "Let's talk about the colors, shall we?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to Fell4, TheLastPhenom, OpalFaye and JustAFlower13 for the reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

"I need a name." Yancy stopped spinning and stared John in the face. The two were sitting in the Bat-Cave. Yancy had arrived just after school had finished and her clothes were still slightly damp from when she climbed down the rocks and through the waterfall.

"What about Batgirl?" John rolled a piece of paper into a ball and lobbed it at the trash can. It missed.

It had been nearly a week since Lucius's visit and so far nothing unusual had happened. And since it was Gotham and nothing unusual was happening, it made John very nervous.

Yancy rolled her eyes and gave him a scornful glance, "Um, no. That makes me sound like a sidekick. I'm not your sidekick. I'm freelance. I'm only helping you because I have nothing better to do and you're hopeless." She rested her chin in her hands, "I need a really cool name."

John clasped his hands behind his head and leaned back as he mused, "You could always take it from what we do."

Yancy looked at him curiously, "How so?"

"We work a night. You have a motorcycle. We have a tank. And we have the hang gliders."

"Tank Girl? You have got to be joking." She shook her head as she continued, "I never understood why they're called 'hang gliders'. They always looked more like wings to me."

John sat up straight, eyes gleaming, "What about 'Nightwing?'"

Yancy repeated the name and smiled, "I like it." She grinned and leaned forward, "You do realize this means I have a whole new concept for my wardrobe."

John sighed, "We'll go see Lucius tomorrow."

Yancy grinned, "Yay!" She stayed quiet for a moment, then said, "Nightwing was your superhero name, wasn't it?"

John looked down, face and ears going red, "How'd you know?"

"You sounded so eager." Yancy shrugged, "It's a really good name."

John glanced at her, "You were kidding about the clothes, right?"

"Do I look like an airheaded Barbie?"

John decided the best and most prudent response to her question would be to stay quiet. The computer began blinking wildly. A map of Gotham appeared on the screen. A red dot flashed. A small box of information came up, an armed robbery at a liquor store. Her eyes lit up and she moved forward slightly. Then she sat back and looked away, "You'd better go."

John got to his feet. "Aren't you coming?"

Yancy shook her head, "No. I'll stay. I'll wait till Mr. Fox finishes my suit."

"Are you sure?" John was almost at the car.

"Yes," Yancy smiled at him and waved her fingers in a shooing motion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

A few minutes after John had left, Yancy was up. She found the elevator and pressed the button. She knew the Bat-Cave was underneath the former Wayne Manor. She didn't know where the elevator would take her, but she still wanted to try it.

The elevator was quiet and the ride only lasted a few seconds. The door opened silently and Yancy stepped out into what she decided was a drawing room. She made sure to shut the door behind her, then went to the door and opened it just a crack. She peered out, making sure there was no one around. When she decided it was safe, she slipped into the hall and walked down it, being as silent as she could.

Yancy could hear the boys shouting and realized the majority of them were outside. She ducked under the windows as she passed them. Soon she was on the second floor and was going down the halls at a slower pace. She checked each room she passed till she came to the third to last door on the right. She pushed the door open hesitantly. Her voice was soft as she murmured, "Zane, are you here?"

A high, childish voice answered, "Yancy? What – what are you doing here?"

She grinned as she went fully inside and strode down to him. "I came to see you, dumbo."

The room's walls were white and the huge windows let in light and made the room look even bigger. There were eight beds on either side of the room. Each one had a curtain that could be drawn around it and a nightstand and trunk near it. Yancy went to the last bed on the left and sat down. She put a hand on the boy's cheek and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Zane smiled at her, "I'm fine. I've been doing better since they moved us."

His face was old before his time. He was tall, from years of being forced to lie flat and immobile. His legs were toothpick thin and lay on the bed crookedly. Zane's thin, haggard face was lit up with pleasure, dark eyes sparkling as he looked up at her. His freckles stood out starkly. His red hair was long; it had been cut raggedly and was rather lackluster. His rail thin body shook as he coughed. Yancy grabbed him, hugging him as hard as she could as she kissed the top of his head.

Zane tried to wriggle free, "Get off."

Yancy released him, but she ruffled his hair anyway as she said, "I've missed you."

"Of course you did. How could you not miss me? I'm adorable."

"Sure you are." Yancy smacked him on the head.

He grinned, "Come on, you know I am."

"What-" Yancy stiffened when she heard footsteps. She was under the bed in a second, curled up and hunched as far as she could into the shadows.

Two pairs of feet appeared. Both were tennis shoe clad, but the smallest pair of shoes was the most scuffed and appeared a too big for the feet they encased. A man's deep voice echoed around as he asked, "Do you want us to wheel you outside?"

Zane answered, "Maybe later."

"Are you sure?" A different man spoke now, "It'll be time for dinner in just a bit." His voice was higher, and Yancy decided he was a few years younger.

"I'm sure." Zane's voice was tense.

The boys retreated, sensing his annoyance. Yancy crawled out a moment later, "Who're they?"

"Oh, they're no one. Just Jay and Timmy. They just go round together and pretend to be related. They all look alike so it's easy. All black hair, blue eyed hunky type guys."

Yancy nodded and reached down to give him a hug, "I'd better go. It would be bad if I got caught again."

Zane returned the hug as best he could. Yancy patted his head, then she pulled away and started back down the hall. Zane called after her, "How did you get in here?"

Yancy grinned, "I don't reveal all my secrets."

"Go away." He muttered as he rolled over and ignored her. Yancy rolled her eyes at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

**Thanks to OpalFaye and VFell4 for their reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Yancy stepped out of the elevator. She turned to the back of the cave. A hand grabbed her shoulders and John whirled her around to face him, "Why were you upstairs?"

Yancy jumped violently. She stamped a foot down lightly on John's toes as she hissed, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

John shrugged, "I'm trying to find out what you're doing upstairs."

Yancy stepped away from him. "Don't you have robbers to bust?"

He grabbed her arm, "You have to tell me."

"Fine, jeez," She jerked free, "I was going to check up on my little brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Why didn't you mention him?"

"You never asked."

"Why would I ask?"

"Why would I tell you if you didn't ask?"

John thought for a moment, then he said slowly, "You're an orphan?"

"No, my brother lives in an orphanage because he's the lovechild of a psychopathic mob boss and my mother, and if his wife ever finds out about him she'll cut off her husband's balls, then kill my brother with her bare hands."

John stared at her, then snapped, "Sarcasm is not appreciated."

Yancy looked down sheepishly, "Sorry." She shrugged, "Besides, if I had parents, do you really think they'd let me hang out with a grown man and no one else?"

John put his head on one side, "I suppose you're right."

Yancy grinned, "But since I don't have parents, I don't have that sort of problem."

"Don't you miss them?" John asked as he looked hard at her, eyebrows knitted in a puzzled frown.

"No, why would I?" Yancy shrugged, "It's not like they were any good while they were alive. They're better being dead."

John stared at her, "Are you kidding?"

"No." She sighed, "It's not important." John started to speak, but Yancy cut him off, "Can I go now? Or do you with to continue with this interrogation?"

"You can go if you want," John let her start walking away before adding, "But, Lucius just called."

She turned, one eyebrow arched. John shrugged, "He's finished the body of your suit."

Yancy grinned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you know how much fun I had designing this? I've never had to do something this intricate. It had to be small, lightweight, but still be able to protect you against bullets, knife wound and other injuries. I had to modify the Kevlar weave…" Lucius smiled at Yancy, "You're lost, aren't you?"

She reddened slightly and nodded. Lucius helped Yancy pull the metallic fabric over her head. It clung to her skin and fitted her like a second skin. She slipped her jeans off. John and Lucius looked away, Lucius with a roll of his eyes and John with rapidly reddening cheeks. She slid the bottom of her suit on and inspected herself in the mirror.

Her suit was a two piece. The pants were tight. The belt came to just below her hips and added curves to her. It also made her legs look longer and slimmer than they really were. The top cut off just beneath her breasts. The long sleeves added muscle tone to her upper arms. She twisted her upper body around and slid to the ground, holding herself up by one arm as she slid into the splits. She put her other arm down and slid into a push up position.

Lucius smiled down at her, "How is it?"

"It's great." Yancy jumped to her feet. She tapped her bare stomach, "But what about this?"

"I'm designing body armor to go over it, but it's not finished just yet."

Yancy smiled, "That's great."

John looked relieved, "When will it be done?"

"About three days." Lucius answered. His cell phone buzzed and he looked down, "Well, I have an appointment. You can show yourselves out I assume?"

"Who're you meeting with?" Yancy began toying with a small jar that had what looked like dead beetles inside.

John reprimanded Yancy, "Don't be nosy."

Yancy began to apologize, but Lucius smiled benignly as he started for the door, "It's alright." He straightened his tie carefully, "I'm meeting with a representative from Arkham Asylum, a Miss Harleen Quinzel. She wants to talk about building New Arkham."

The crash echoed around the room. Lucius and John whirled to look at Yancy. A glass jar lay on the ground at her feet. She looked startled, "But they can't." Her eyes were wide, "There's things in there."

John nodded, "It's true. There are people living there." He glanced at the glass, "You might want to clean that up."

Yancy shook her head, as she knelt and began to clean up the glass, "Not just people. There are _things_ in there. They're not human, or at least, not entirely. Don't you remember? I shot one of them in the head and it stayed standing." She looked up, "If they start messing around down there, they'll get out."

Lucius frowned, "The demolition is slated for next week."

"You can't stop it, can you?" Yancy's forehead was wrinkled in concentration.

Lucius shook his head, "It's a city project. They just want Wayne Enterprise's funding for the whole thing so the mayor doesn't have to give up his limo."

John looked carefully at her, "You don't really think there are non-human things down there, do you?"

Yancy nodded, "I've seen them. You did too."

John looked skeptical, "We were sneaking around there in the middle of the night. You're bound to see something weird when you do stupid stuff like that."

Yancy looked at him in disgust, "Please, I've been sneaking into abandoned buildings since I was seven. I don't get scared anymore." She shrugged, "But whatever's down there, isn't normal."

"What like ghosts and werewolves?"

Lucius winced as Yancy's body stiffened and straightened out completely. He'd known from the first moment he'd seen Yancy that she had a temper her red hair would match. "I'd love to hear the end of this, but I have a meeting." Lucius disappeared.

Yancy gave John an annoyed look, "Of course I don't mean ghosts." She rolled her eyes, "They're not real anyway."

John shrugged and she looked at him sharply, "Are you saying ghosts are real?"

"I've seen a lot of weird things in the sewers."

Yancy punched his arm, "And you tell me off for sneaking around old buildings."

John swiped at her head. "It's illegal."

Yancy ducked, sticking out her tongue as she replied, "So is what you did."

"I had a good reason."

"So did I."

John put his head on one side, "I guessed that much."

"I thought you were going to lecture me or something." Yancy muttered.

"I'll do that later."

Yancy scowled, "Go boil your head."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, here's chapter five. I hope you like it. And thanks so much to my Guest for the review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Yancy lay on her back, one arm dangling over the aide of the platform. Her fingers brushed the water's surface lightly and she closed her eyes in the peace and quiet of the cave. She could faintly hear the squeaking of the bats and the occasional click or whir as John worked at the computer. She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling and watched several bats dart around. John sat up suddenly, "Get your suit on."

Yancy rolled onto her stomach, eyes gleaming. She looked at him for a moment, then got to her feet and walked to the elevator. Lucius had finished her suit several hours before and had given it to John. John had brought it to the cave and had left it hanging in next to the elevator. Yancy grabbed it and stepped into the elevator. She stripped off her jeans, jacket, and tee-shirt, but left on her thin, cutoff tank top. She slid on the pants and top.

The over armor was harder to put on, but she managed. The breastplate of the armor covered her stomach. A small bird, with its wings outstretched, was emblazoned onto the breastplate. It was bright pink. Her belt was also pink, but it was a darker color with black swirls that disappeared and reappeared at random. The bottom of the armor fastened around her thighs, encasing them and making them practically invulnerable to injury, but was flexible enough that she could bend and jump with almost no effort. The boots Lucius had designed were thick, but not heavy and when Yancy had pulled them on, she was sure they made her a little taller. The boots' laces were as pink as the bird on her chest.

There were long, gauntlets, which covered past her elbows, the knuckles of which were weighted and bright pink. The gauntlets were thick and rather heavy. She slipped the gauntlets on and turned her attention to the mask. It was heavy; the skull of it and under the chin was fitted with slightly flexible metal for extra protection. The mask was scalloped at the sides, pulling back and up, almost like the wings on her breastplate. The scalloped edges had pink tips.

She stepped out the elevator and went to find John. When she had, she twirled in a circle and placed her hands on her hips. She asked coyly, "How do I look?"

He glanced at her, "Weird."

"Oh, shut up," Yancy muttered, "Seriously, how do I look?"

"You look fine." John said offhandedly. He inspected her out of the corner of his eye, taking care to make sure she didn't notice his gaze. Her black suit gleamed silver in the half light and the eyeholes in the mask were stark white. The boots added about four inches to her height. The whole outfit gave her the impression of being much more of a woman than John thought was necessary. But he kept his opinions to himself.

Yancy grinned beneath her mask. "Come on, I want to break it in." She sounded almost shy.

John got up. He was already in costume. He looked down at her, "Do you want to take the car?"

She shook her head, "Could we take the bikes?" She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, adrenaline beginning to surge through her.

"You're not old enough to drive one." John pointed out.

"Well, no one's gonna know that."

"I'll know."

Yancy's shoulders slumped, her disappointment obvious, "Fine."

John stayed quiet for a moment, trying to avoid looking Yancy in the eyes. After a moment, he muttered, "You can take a bike. Just promise me you won't crash."

"I won't. I've driven bikes before." John knew she was smirking behind her mask as she continued, "Drag racing in Gotham in a lucrative business."

"I know that."

"Really," She cocked her head inquisitively.

John defended himself, "Hey, I wasn't always a cop."

"You mean you used to have a life?" Yancy pulled off her mask so she could look him full in the face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open in a perfect O. "You actually knew how to have fun?"

"I wouldn't call it fun." John answered, "I crashed and broke five ribs."

"You must not have been that good."

"I was good."

"So am I."

"I'm so sure." John found his cowl and slipped it on, "Go find a bike."

Yancy did as she was told and came back several minutes later wheeling a bike. She smiled, "I like, but," She grinned, "I'll have to paint it pink to match my costume."

"You are kidding, aren't you?"

Yancy shrugged, "Nope."

John sighed, "Where do you want to go first?"

She looked at him questioningly. John continued, "There's a bank robbery at First National. A high speed chase –"

"Can we go to Arkham?"

"You're still convinced there's something going on there?"

She shrugged again, looking away silently. John sighed, "I think you're reading too much into seeing a bunch of teens in a sewer."

Yancy looked down, "I suppose you're right."

She straddled the bike. She pulled the mask back over her face. She stayed quiet for a moment, then muttered, "The mask makes you feel different."

"I know." John replied.

"It's not a good feeling. It's like, knowing you can get away with anything."

John glanced at her. She was leaning over the handlebars of the bike. Her fingers played at the edge of the mask. John noted, "You don't have to do this."

"I know," She straightened, "I want to do it."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I can still kick your ass in a race."

John smirked, "Oh really?"

"Wanna make a bet?"

"No." He paused, then continued, "Don't use that sort of language."

"But it's not even bad."

He pulled his mask over his face, "Just don't use it."

"Whatever you say, Batsy."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

She hung by her knees from the store's sign as Batman wrapped a long wire around the three men's torsos and the streetlight behind them. She begged, "Couldn't we take a quick peek?"

"No, there's no point in it."

"Come on Bats."

"No, we're not going. Stop begging."

She glared at him from behind the mask's eyeholes, "I'm not begging."

"Yes you are. Don't be childish."

"Can we look, please?"

"I won't say no again, Nightwing."

"Ooh, you used my name. I must be annoying you now."

"You have no idea."

"Couldn't I just stick my head down the hole?"

"You're not going to drop this are you?"

"Not till we go down there." She dropped to the ground as he headed for the bikes. "Please? Can't we just take a quick peek?"

"We'll talk about it later."

"Hah! That means yes!" She jumped onto her bike and gunned the engine. She shot off down the street before Batman even had chance to reach his bike.

A robber spoke up sympathetically, "You're gonna have you work cut out for you with that one."

Batman glanced at him, "You have no idea." He followed Nightwing as best he could.

The robbers instantly began to struggle. One of them sagged back in defeat and muttered, "Who was the kid?"

"How do I know? I was kinda busy."

"I think he called her 'Nightwing.'"

"What the hell is a Nightwing?"

"How do I know?"

"Oh, shut up."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here's chapter six. I hope you enjoyed it. And thanks to WinterRain36 for the review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

In the upscale section of Gotham, the restaurants were always crowded. Well-dressed men and their glamorous women swept in and out till dawn. Harleen Quinzel sat alone in one such restaurant. Her blond hair was pulled tightly behind her head and coiled in a braid at the base of her neck. She wore thick, heavy rimmed spectacles over her pale blue eyes. She was quite slender, but the frumpy clothes she wore did much to disguise her figure. She had a laptop open on the table in front of her and her long fingers tapped away quickly.

She looked up as the confident voice questioned, "Miss Quinzel?"

"Yes," Harleen looked up, adjusting her glasses as she said, "You must be Chloe Queen."

Chloe sat down. Harleen looked her over carefully. Chloe was about two inches taller than Harleen's five foot three inch height. Her hair was blond, naturally, and was cut short around her face, with bangs that flopped over her left eye. Her eyes were a piercing green. She was older than Harleen had originally estimated and had laugh lines around her mouth and eyes. Her clothes were professional, but fitted well and hugged her figure. Chloe extended her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Harleen shook her hand quickly, then went back to her work. Chloe watched her for a moment, then asked, "Why do you want to reopen Arkham?"

Harleen looked up at her, blue eyes intense, "I feel it would be beneficial to Gotham."

"I see." Chloe smiled, "I suppose that's a good cause."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Isn't it dangerous to put mentally insane criminals in close proximity with each other?"

"Isn't it more dangerous to put them in regular prisons?" Harleen stopped working. She put her chin in her hands as she said, "I want Arkham to be a safe haven for those who are in need to help. New Arkham will be open to anyone who society deems unacceptable." She glanced at her watch, "Mrs. Queen –"

"Sullivan, Ms. Sullivan." Chloe corrected.

Harleen raised a brow, but said nothing. She continued, "Ms. Sullivan, I have an important meeting. I'm so sorry I forgot to call you, but it was bumped up from this afternoon."

Chloe nodded, "I completely understand."

Harleen got to her feet, gathering her things as she did. As she began to walk away, Chloe asked, "Is it true that when the Joker was put on trial several years ago you were among the protestors calling for his release?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"You also spent nearly three months in prison for assaulting an officer."

"It was an unfortunate misunderstanding."

"You put him in the hospital."

Harleen smiled, "As I said, it was an unfortunate misunderstanding."

Harleen swept away. Chloe watched her go, then raised her hand to signal to the waiter. She glanced at her phone as she waited for the man to arrive. She glanced up at the waiter, a smile hiding the annoyance in her eyes, "Wine."

"Any particular kind," The man sensed her annoyance and shifted nervously.

"No."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nightwing glanced at Batman, "Can we stop for food?"

"We ate an hour ago."

"Yeah, but that was before I climbed up and down three fire escapes. I'm hungry again."

"Where do you want to stop?"

"Sonic." She pointed, "It's right there."

"Do you know how weird this will look?"

"I have an idea." She inclined her head, "Come on, let's go."

Batman followed her. Nightwing pulled her bike to a stop and pressed the red button. She ordered quickly, glanced at him, "Do you want anything?" She ordered for him as well, then asked, "Can I borrow some cash?"

Batman passed it to her. They waited for a moment. He sighed, "Do you have any idea of how weird this looks?"

"Not really," She replied, "I do know how weird a fifty-eight year old pole dancer is."

Batman flinched, "Lovely."

"I know."

She turned on the awed carhop. He handed her the bag and Yancy handed him the money. She handed Batman the bag and said, "Come on."

She took off. Batman followed her, then he realized where she had led him. She had stopped just outside Arkham. It occurred to him that she was pushing his boundaries to test how much she could get away with. He sped up and cut in front of her. She stopped the bike and looked at him. He could faintly see her narrowed eyes behind the white eyeholes. He spoke slowly, enunciating carefully, "Let me make this clear: I am the adult. I make the call. You will _always_ defer to me, unless I'm incapacitated. You are underage. I am responsible for you. I have to keep you safe and I can't do that if you act like a child. Unless you want me to take you back to the cave, I expect you to straighten up."

She put her head on one side, processing his words. She grinned at him, slipping off the bike as she did. She acted as if she was going into Arkham. She waited for Batman to catch up with her. Once he was level with her, she lashed out. Despite his surprise, he caught her fist and bent it back. Nightwing bent her knees, gaining slack on his grip on her wrist; she dropped onto her back and slammed both her feet into his stomach. The force threw him over her and onto his back. She rolled onto her knees, slid a small knife out of her belt, and grabbed the ears of his cowl. She dragged his head back and rested the knife on the curve of his throat.

They stared at each other, then she nodded, head bobbing sharply, "Yes sir, I think I can do that."

Batman cocked his head, "Good."

She released him. As he got to his feet and brushed himself off, she scrambled to her feet and skipped back to the bikes. He ignored her pointedly as he followed her. She swallowed hard then she whispered, "I'm sorry."

He smiled, "For what?"

She cleared her throat as she spoke a little louder, "I know I can be…annoying."

"That's one word for it." Batman answered.

Nightwing snapped indignantly, "You weren't supposed to agree!"

"Did you want me to lie?"

She growled, "Oh, shut up!" Then she glanced at him coyly, "You're not mad?"

"No," He unconsciously reach up and rubbed his neck, "Just don't do it again."

_BOOM_

The street shook. Nightwing wasn't strong enough to keep her bike upright and it toppled, trapping her left leg beneath it. She yelped. Batman was off his bike and pulling hers off her leg in a second. He pulled her to her feet and they looked toward Arkham. The building had smoke billowing out of the windows. The front door hung off its hinges and several figures emerged through the smoke, heading toward the purple and green convertible that idled at the bottom of the steps. Nightwing pulled away from Batman and asked, "What do we do?"

He put a hand in front of her, "We wait to see what they're doing."

"I doubt it's construction," She snipped.

"Just wait," He muttered.

She shifted impatiently, "Fine."

The four figures emerged fully, pulling off gas masks and dropping them on the ground. At their head was a small, slim woman in a red and black costume that covered her whole body. It fit snugly, and the leather it was made of squeaked as she moved; she had a black belt slung low on her hips; a blackjack was thrust into the side of the belt. Her face was powered white, her lips were painted black and the lipstick was drawn up and over her cheeks. The right side of her lip was split and a trickle of blood ran down her chin. She wore a domino mask and a jester's hood with bells on both of the points. She grinned, black lips pulling wide to reveal blood smeared teeth, "Hi there Bats. Who's the brat?"

Nightwing started to speak, but Batman spoke up, "Who are you?"

"Harley Quinn, at your service, Bats." She bowed mockingly. When she straightened, she cocked her hip and said, "It is my genuine pleasure to reintroduce Gotham's Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker!"

The two henchmen clapped as they stepped to one side. The Joker walked forward. Batman scowled, recognizing the scarred, eerily grinning face and the dyed green hair. But there were slight changes. The Joker's clothes fit better. His makeup was applied much more smoothly. And his hair was clean and had been brushed till it shone. He put an arm around Harley's shoulders, "Oh, ah, hi there Batfreak." He looked at Nightwing and asked, "Who's the, ah, jailbait in the tight pants?"

She scowled, "I'm Nightwing."

"What's a Nightwing?" The Joker grinned, "A type of, uh, bird?"

Nightwing sneered as she mocked him, "What's a Joker? A type of, uh, freak?"

The Joker rolled his eyes, "Harley, ah, babycakes, be a doll and shut the, uh, jailbait up."

Harley grinned, "Sure thing, puddin!"

She bounded forward, jumping into the air and lashed out, heel driving toward Nightwing's left temple. Nightwing stepped back, bringing a hand up to stop the kick. Harley dropped and jumped for her. Nightwing felt her back touch Batman's chest and ducked slightly as he lashed out, backhanding Harley. The blow knocked the woman backwards and sent her skidding along the tarmac. Nightwing tipped her head back and scowled up at him as she snapped indignantly, "Stop hitting my bad guy!"

Batman sighed, rolling his eyes, "Fine."

He jumped for the two henchmen that had come at him from the left. They were quite large and he was thrown backwards, cape ripping down the shoulder as he landed hard. He was on his feet in a moment, and had thrown himself back at the men in another.

Nightwing slammed her fist into Harley's stomach, the weighted knuckles of her gauntlets making her swing more powerful. Harley doubled over, gasping. Nightwing's knee connected with the woman's jaw. Harley stumbled back, grinning. She back flipped backward and landed on the hood of the car. Nightwing ran after her. Harley grabbed a huge mallet and swung it toward Nightwing.

The girl jumped over it, landing delicately and grabbing Harley's ankles, pulling the woman over. A henchman slammed into the car next to her. She stared at the dent he had made in the metal, then she turned to Batman and shouted, "Are you trying to kill me?"

He shouted back, "Sorry!"

Harley kicked wildly as she tried to get loose. Nightwing gripped her legs tighter, but Harley pulled a leg loose and kicked Nightwing in the throat. Nightwing let out a hoarse cry when the woman's heel connected and the pain made her lose her grip. She curled up, gasping. Harley scrambled to her feet and ran toward the Joker. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her roughly; he slid the blackjack out of her belt as he did. He turned to his semiconscious henchman, his red lipstick smeared on his face and Harley's. He grinned, "It's about time to have some fun."

Nightwing watched as the Joker strode over to where Batman was just finishing with the second henchman. The Joker raised the blackjack and slammed it down on the back of Batman's neck. Nightwing winced as Batman's knees buckled and he dropped to his knees. She looked away as the Joker leaned down and hissed, "You're not the real one. Where's the real one? I didn't wait nine years for a fake! I want the real one!" He began to kick Batman repeatedly. The blows were wild, but each one connected solidly. He continued bringing the blackjack down on Batman as he snarled, "Did you kill him? Did you deny me the pleasure of his death?"

Batman struggled to his feet. He grasped the blackjack and jerked it away from the Joker. He slammed it into the man's scarred left cheek. The Joker stumbled backward, a hand flying up to his cheek as he began to laugh. He stepped back and wrapped an arm around Harley as he said to his henchmen, "Well boys, I'll, ah, see you round. Have fun in, ah, lockup."

Nightwing looked up, clutching her throat as she gasped. She caught sight of Batman out of the corner of her eye and saw him start to charge the clowns. She saw the Joker begin to fumble in his pocket; she gathered her legs under her and threw herself at Batman's legs. She wrapped her arms around them, pulling him down. They ended up in a tangled heap beside a rust covered car. Batman let out a small snarl, pushing Nightwing away as he tried to reach the Joker. The Joker tossed a small canister toward them. It rolled to a stop in front of Batman. It was shaped like a grinning fish and had gas pouring from it. It beeped and a recording of the Joker's laughter emanated from it.

The clowns disappeared into the dark, going silent once they were out of sight. Batman stared at the canister for a moment, not moving. Then he grabbed Nightwing around the waist. She yelped in protest at the rough handling, but he merely gripped her waist tighter. He vaulted over the car easily. While he was in midair, the fish exploded.

The light was blinding and the heat intense. Batman lost his grip on Nightwing and she was thrown several feet away. She felt something that she thought was her nose snap and let out a pained his. Nightwing could smell burning rubber and she coughed. A hand grasped her ankle and she was tugged backwards. She felt Batman winding his arms around her and squirmed feebly. Batman held tighter to her, pulling his cape over them both. Debris began raining down and she winced when she heard the sound of breaking glass. She tried to wriggle free, but Batman snarled, "Wait."

Several minutes later, once the sky was free of debris and the dust had settled slightly, Batman, without releasing her, got to his feet. Nightwing looked around nervously, taking in the charred buildings and the hole in the road. She bit her lip, staying quiet. When the sound of sirens pierced the air she said softly, "We should leave now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yancy winced as she caught sight of her red eyes in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes had dark purple bruises round them and her nose had a piece of white tape across it to keep it in place. She turned on the water and washed away the smear of blood on her upper lip. She shrugged on the overly large sweatshirt that lay on the counter in front of her, and walked back out into the main area of the cave. She glanced at John hesitantly, "You okay?"

He was slamming his fists into a heavy bag. He was shirtless and sweating profusely. He stopped, steadying the bag as he panted, "I'm fine. How's your face?"

"It hurts, but I'll be fine." She walked closer and observed, "Your knuckles are bleeding." Yancy took his left hand in hers and looked hard at his knuckles. They were covered in several strips of white gauze and blood was seeping through the material. She blinked up at him, "Are you sure you're fine?"

He slammed his fists into the bag again, "I looked like an amateur."

"So? You are an amateur." Yancy stepped back as he glared at her. "I mean, we're both amateurs."

John scowled at her. Yancy looked down. Then she glanced up at him, "You must've heard that Jonathan Crane escaped as well."

John's reply was to slam his fist even harder into the bag.

Yancy winced at the noise it made, "I'll take that as a yes."

He shot her a glare, then John turned back to the bag, slamming his fists more violently into the bag. Yancy walked to the computers and looked at the desk. A rather large bottle of Oxycodone lay on the desk, empty. She sat down, spinning around in the chair for a moment. Then she picked up the bottle, inspected it, and glanced at John, "Did you use all these already?"

"I need them." He started to pull off the gauze and winced.

Yancy shrugged, frowning slightly, "Whatever you say."

A different voice chimed in, "Careful, those are habit forming."

Yancy whirled to look at the woman. She stepped out of the shadows. Her short blond hair was brushed back and she wore a professional black pantsuit. Her green eyes were friendly despite the businesslike expression on her face. She held out her hand to John, after flashing a quick smile at Yancy, "Chloe Sullivan."

He shook her hand, "John Blake."

"I know. You're quite good. Rather green, I will grant you, but quite good," She turned to Yancy asking, "Who are you?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, this was uploaded sooner than I expected. Thanks to highlander348 for the review. ****I thought I should add this little tidbit of information: Oxycodone is an extremely powerful painkiller. My father was given some after a surgery (He never used it) and when he mentioned it to one of his friends, we found out that we could sell it on the street for almost the same amount as cocaine; it is legal with a prescription though.  
**

**P.S. Is it just me or is John Blake like an overgrown puppy?**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Yancy stepped back, moving slightly behind John. She childishly peeked out at Chloe and said coyly, "I'm new." She blinked as she recognized the woman from the picture in the newspaper at Blake's apartment.

John shook his head. He looked hard at Chloe, "Have we met before?"

Chloe smiled, "We might have."

Yancy let out a muffled giggle. Both adults looked at her inquisitively. Yancy smiled impishly up at John, "It's that girl from the newspaper article you have framed."

John looked at Chloe, then recognition flooded his eyes. He blinked and looked down, cheeks flushing darkly. Chloe raised a brow, smiling confusedly, "Do I want to know?"

Yancy quickly told her about the paper. Chloe looked hard at Blake. Then she smiled at him, "I've met you before. You were at my high school for a few months. Right?" She continued enthusiastically, "I remember. You were a freshman when I was a senior."

John nodded, still refusing to look at the woman. Chloe asked curiously, "You left halfway through the year and no one would tell me why. What happened?"

John started to mumble an answer; Yancy noted the stiffness in his posture and cut him off by saying, "It's really nice to meet you."

Chloe smiled at her, distracted enough to forget about questioning John as interest colored her features and she asked slowly, "Are you his sidekick?"

Yancy scowled at her, "I'm freelance."

"Really," Chloe asked.

Yancy was tempted to stick her tongue out at the disbelieving tone in the woman's voice. Instead, she merely punched John lightly in the upper arm and said with a careless shrug, "He needs me."

Chloe nodded and said as soothingly as she could, "I see."

Yancy muttered, "Sure ya do."

Chloe smiled at her, then looked at John and asked, "Can we talk?"

John nodded, "Sure." He looked toward Yancy and jerked his head toward the exit.

Yancy wriggled her eyebrows, "I got the message." She headed to the door, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Shut up!" John commanded hastily. He looked at Chloe, "She's joking."

Chloe was fighting a smile as she nodded, "It's fine."

Yancy called to John, "I'm bunking at your place."

He sighed, "I should've known."

Yancy grinned at him, turned away, then she was gone in a moment, slipping silently through the waterfall and disappearing into the dark.

John looked hard at the woman, "How do you know about this place?"

"I met Bruce several years ago. We got to know each other quite well. I wanted him to join my group, but he wasn't exactly a team player."

John laughed, "I know." Then he frowned and asked, "What group?"

"He told me about this place. After that mess with Bane, I thought he was dead for quite a while."

John raised a brow, "You don't now?"

Chloe shrugged, "I saw reports about Bruce Wayne being killed in the chaos. I assumed he was dead when there was nothing about Batman for months on end. Then when I saw new articles about Batman I assumed Bruce had been injured and had been taking a long break to heal up, and was going to go through some sort of elaborate scheme to get his position back, but then I saw him. My husband and I were in Italy. I saw Bruce with a young woman, Selina I think he called her, that was when I realized that Batman must not be Bruce anymore. The moment my husband's plane touched down in the US, I came here to investigate." Chloe's brow wrinkled and she gave John a hard, stern stare, "Now, for a different matter, you let that little girl sleep at your apartment?"

"She doesn't have anywhere else to go, well, I don't think she does." As Chloe's stare hardened he held up his hands defensively, "I stay here at night and get home early. She's gone when I get there."

Chloe pursed her lips, "Alright." She paused, then said, "I hope you know how that looks?"

John nodded, then he said, "It's not like that. I met her when she was eleven."

Chloe shut her eyes and shook her head slowly, "That makes it sound worse."

John flushed, "I know. It sounded alright in my head though." He looked down, "I'll try to figure out a different way to say it in the future."

Chloe hid a smile, then she turned and glanced at the computers, "Can I show you something?"

John moved aside. Chloe shot him a quick smile and sat down gracefully, crossing her left leg over her right. She slid a flash-drive into a port and opened a file. John leaned forward, resting a hand on the back of the chair, eyes widening, "This is –" He paused.

"Incredible?" Chloe asked.

He nodded, "That's one word for it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yancy put the book down on the nightstand and looked at Zane. He was fast asleep, chest rising and falling steadily as he slept. Yancy glanced at the clock. It was almost one AM. She got to her feet and slipped to the door. She opened it and leaned her head out, glancing around carefully. A hand descended on the back of her neck and another clamped down on her mouth. Yancy wriggled wildly, clawing at the hands. She was pushed against a wall and held there. A blue eyed boy who looked around nineteen asked, "Who are you?"

Yancy mumbled around the hand. The boy frowned, black hair falling over his eyes as he asked, "If I let go of you, do you promise not to scream?"

Yancy nodded. The boy moved his hand away and Yancy snapped, "I was visiting my brother, okay?"

He put his head on one side, "I didn't know Z had a sister."

"Z?"

"That's what we call him."

Yancy nodded, "Great. I really wanted to know his street name."

He stared at her, then said, "I guess you look like, but he's prettier."

Yancy snorted, "Shut up." She wriggled her shoulders slightly and asked, "Can I go now?"

"I guess." He grinned as he released her, "Sorry about that."

"Apology accepted," Yancy huffed.

She stepped away from him and asked, "What's your name?"

He grinned and held out a hand, "Jay."

Yancy looked at the hand, "Nice to meet you."

Jay held the hand out further, "What? Don't you trust me?"

"You did just pin me against a wall. And I think your left hand wandered a little." Yancy stepped back even further and ran into something solid. She jumped away instantly and put her back to the wall, glaring at the boy. He was taller than she was, but obviously younger. She remembered what Zane had told her and scowled at the boy, "Timmy?"

He grinned, "Timmy." He glanced at Jay, "So this is what you do at night."

Jay smirked, "Jealous much?"

Yancy gave him a hard stare, "Idiot." She slipped further down the hall and called, "Bye."

Jay called to her, "What happened to your face?"

"You should see the other guy!"

Timmy shouted after her, "That's such a clichéd answer!"

She dashed down several hallways, ignoring the way the movement made her nose throb painfully, and soon lost the boys. She found the clock and slid the hidden door open. Yancy was in the elevator in a second and had shut the clock in another. She was in the cave a moment later. Yancy stepped out of the elevator and glanced around. She caught sight of John sitting at the computer and wandered over. She draped an arm over his shoulders and asked, "Where'd the pretty blond go?"

John didn't look away from the screen. He said, "I thought you were leaving."

"I changed my mind." Yancy looked at the screen, "What is this?"

John announced grandly, "This is the Justice League."

Yancy was unimpressed, "What is a 'Justice League'?"

John leaned back slightly, lacing his fingers together behind his head, "Take a look."

Yancy watched the footage of several different men and women, each one in peak physical form, and all wearing brightly colored costumes of some sort. She blinked at John and shrugged as she said, "Well, the green guy with the bow has a nice butt, but I still don't see the point."

John looked slightly sick, "His butt? You were looking at his butt? Really?"

"I'm a teenage girl, I can't help myself. To quote from a woman I met a few weeks ago: 'There's just something about an anatomically correct rubber suit that puts fire in a girl's lips.'"

John winced, "Never say that again. Please."

Grinning wolfishly, Yancy perched on the edge of the desk, "You are so easy."

John scowled, "Shut up."

Yancy ignored his reply as she asked, "So, what's it about?"

"They want me to join."

"Join what?"

"The team," John answered.

Yancy put her head on one side, looking at him curiously, "Are you going to?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you know about them?"

"Superman's in it."

Yancy looked bored, "How is that a good recommendation?"

John shrugged, "He's a hero."

"So are you." Yancy answered quickly.

John raised his brows at her, "Oh really?"

She turned slightly red, "You know what I mean."

He looked smug, "Sure I do."

Yancy stuck her tongue out, "Oh shut up." She looked back at the screen, "Why do they want you?"

"Ms. Sullivan said they've heard about Batman. I don't think they know I'm not the real one." He amended his statement, "Well, she knows, but I don't think the rest of them do."

"How could they miss that?"

He rolled his eyes, but didn't rise to Yancy's bait as he continued, "She came to give me the seminar."

Yancy looked at the screen, "She brought you a promotional video?"

He looked amused, "I suppose you could call it that."

Yancy put her head on one side, seemingly considering what to say next. John noticed the expression on her face asked hesitantly, "Is something wrong?"

Yancy's eyes flashing angrily as she asked, "Where was the 'Justice League' when Bane took over? When the whole city was under lockdown, people were being hunted down and shot in the streets and all those cops were trapped underground? What about when the Joker was running wild and blowing things up on a whim? Or Ra's al Ghul? Why didn't they help then? They don't work for the government, so why didn't they help?"

John looked down, "That's what I wanted to know."

Yancy tapped his shoulder impatiently, "And?"

"She said they thought Batman could handle it."

Yancy scoffed, "That's total crap."

"I know. That's why I told them I'd _think_ about it."

She snarled, "If they had helped, dozens of innocent people would still be alive."

John looked carefully at her, "Anyone in particular?"

Yancy counted on her fingers, "My grandparents, my aunt and uncle, my niece, my mom, my best friend, and my dog!" She scowled at him, "Should I continue?"

He shook his head silently. Then he asked, "Was it Bane?"

Yancy shrugged, "Inadvertently I suppose. They were on that bridge he had blown up. Well, not my uncle. He worked for the mayor and was in his booth when it blew. It's not like I blame Bane personally or anything idiotic like that."

"I'm sorry," John said.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm over it."

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, John asked, "Should I do it?"

Yancy put her head on one side, "You only want to join so you can see that blond."

John smirked as he replied, "There's just something about a tight pantsuit that puts fire in a man's lips."

Yancy rolled her eyes, "That doesn't work on me." She grinned, "Besides, I always thought you were more of a miniskirt or a sundress kinda guy."

John shrugged, "There are certain perks to living across the street from a coed dorm for a few years."

Yancy blinked, "Right, that's more than I ever wanted to know." She slid off the desk and said, "It's too late to leave. Can I sleep in the bunk?"

John nodded, "Go ahead. I'm going to look at this for a while."

Yancy started off, then she stopped and looked over her shoulder at him, "Hey."

John turned to look at her. Yancy's grin was crooked and nervous; her shoulders hunched slightly as she asked hesitantly, "If you do say yes, can I go too?"

He smiled, "I was going to take you anyway."

Yancy grinned and her shoulders straightened. Then she scowled as John continued smugly, "I can't leave my sidekick behind."

Yancy stuck her tongue out at him, "I can kick your butt remember that."

John looked away, then muttered, "She's married."

"Oh," She looked briefly confused, then said, "Does that mean you won't be sleeping with her?"

John threw a pen at her. Yancy giggled, "I just wondered."

He shook his head, "Just go to sleep."

"In a minute," Yancy retrieved the pen from where it had rolled and took it back to John. She perched on the edge of the desk and smiled at him, "What happened at Chloe's school? Why didn't you stay?"

John looked down at the keyboard, saying nothing. Yancy gnawed the inside of her lip as she waited for an answer. After a moment, John muttered, "My foster family decided I was too much trouble. They sent me back to Gotham."

Yancy thought for a moment, then she leaned down and hugged him around the neck. John stiffened, "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug, duh," She released him and got to her feet.

John stared at her back as she walked away, "Why?"

Yancy sniffed at him, "If you're going to get this suspicious every time I do something nice, I won't bother anymore."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And here's chapter eight, yay me! This one is a bit longer than the usual ones, so I'm a little smug about that. Thanks to: highlander348, WinterRain36, and Fell4 for the reviews! They're so fun!**


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

"Why would anyone believe that?"

"This is Gotham. People believe what they have to. It helps to keep them feeling safe."

Nightwing shook her head, "But how can they be stupid enough not to see that it's all a sham?"

"It's not _that _inconceivable." Batman mumbled.

"Yeah, carefully timed construction bombs going off on their own? That's not suspicious at all!"

Batman shook his head, "Why is it so hard to believe?"

She shrugged, "It just seems like a really flimsy cover story."

"Would you prefer that the police tell the city that the Joker escaped and has accomplices?"

She gave him a hard stare through her mask's eyeholes, "Yeah."

Batman looked through the binoculars, "Weird kid."

She did a handstand and rolled into a kneeling position on the rooftop next to Batman, "This is boring. Couldn't we just go down there and bust them?"

"We have to wait till we see them do something illegal."

"They're loitering. That's illegal."

He shook his head, "That doesn't count."

"It's a loophole."

"Just sit still."

Nightwing groaned, "But I'm bored!"

He asked, "How is this boring?"

"We're on a stakeout. It's cold, my stomach hurts, and there's something poking me in the back." She wriggled her shoulders, "Besides, they're not doing anything!"

Batman lowered the binoculars. He looked hard at her, "How'd you learn to do that?"

"What? The handstand?"

"Yeah, where'd you learn it?"

"I take gymnastics every Saturday. I've been doing it since I was three."

Batman looked back at the group as he asked, "What do you do during the day?"

Nightwing glanced at him, straightening as she asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know you."

"You know that I'm trustworthy." She batted her lashes under her mask, and then she asked sweetly, "What else do you want to know?"

"What classes do you take? Do you even go to school? Do you have a boyfriend? That sort of thing," He went back to watching the street.

Nightwing put her head on one side. She sat down, legs dangling over the edge of the roof. She leaned back slightly, body tense and coiled like a spring as she asked, "Why do you want to know now?"

Batman shrugged as he replied, "You know quite a lot about me. And I barely know enough about you to fill out a missing person's sketch."

Nightwing sighed, "I go to school. I like math. And I'm not exclusive."

He glanced up at her, "Exclusive?"

"I don't sleep with my dates or anything, never have, never will, but I have had more than one at once," Nightwing said defensively.

Batman looked back down, "I used to do that."

"Then the girls figured out you were a total sour puss, right?"

He ignored her comment. Nightwing sighed, looked back at the men and muttered, "This is pointless. They're not going to move unless they have a really good reason."

She looked at the street. The four men, all scruffily dressed with tattoos all over and heavy gold chains around their necks, were lounging outside the small diner. They were talking together and laughing and paying absolutely no attention to their surroundings. Nightwing suddenly sat up straight and said, "I know how to get them to move!"

Batman looked up at her as he asked apprehensively, "How?"

"It's simple," She bounced to the opposite side of the roof and started sliding out of her costume.

Batman hissed; his face reddening in mortification, "What are you doing?"

Nightwing slid off her mask and Yancy smiled secretively, "Don't worry, I've done this before." She tossed him her costume. She wore a pair of tight athletic shorts and a tight white crop top beneath it, "Keep an eye on this, will ya?" She jumped off the edge of the roof, calling over her shoulder, "I'll be back in fifteen minutes!"

He started to call for her to come back, but she was already gone. Batman sighed and began preparing a list of chores for her to do when they got back to the cave. He heard a noise behind him and whirled, cape swirling dramatically. He stopped when he recognized the man behind him. The man in green stepped up, hand held out, "Green Arrow."

Batman didn't return the greeting. He turned and went back to his perch. Arrow followed him, "You've heard of me I take it?"

"Yes." Batman looked over Arrow's shoulder, "Who's the elf?"

The skinny boy in red and yellow flushed behind his domino mask. His voice was just breaking and squeaked as he said, "I'm not an elf! I'm Speedy!"

Green Arrow sighed, "Sidekicks are so touchy. Aren't they?"

Batman grunted, "I wouldn't know."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yancy smiled at the heavily tattooed figure, "Come on Lily, help me out."

The tall, muscular figure's heavily made up brown eyes blinked at Yancy. The shiny purple dress he wore shimmered in the light. The deep voice said, "Honey, why should I get my girls to help you?"

"I did throw the police off your scent a few months ago. You kinda owe me."

Lily sighed, "Fine." Lily walked round the corner and whistled sharply. Several women appeared, they were all wearing short skirts or spangled dresses.

Yancy smiled, "Can I borrow some shoes and a skirt?"

Lily smiled, teeth gleaming very white in the darkness, "What kind?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Batman did his best to ignore Green Arrow his sidekick, but it was getting increasingly difficult as they both wanted to talk. Speedy leaned over the edge of the roof suddenly and said, "Look!"

The men both glanced in the direction he was pointing. Arrow blinked and said, "Speedy, look away."

Batman merely let out a growl. Arrow looked at him, "What?"

Batman grimaced, "My sidekick's down there."

Arrow said, "I thought you didn't have a sidekick."

"She doesn't want to be called that." Batman lifted the binoculars.

"Which one is she? 'Cause most of those gals, aren't actually girls," Arrow shot Batman a look, "Your sidekick is actually a girl, right?"

Batman ignored him pointedly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Yancy smiled at the tattooed men. They eyed the group and one of them stepped up to look at Lily. He made a remark and Lily cuffed him sharply. He stepped back and the rest of the girls spread out. Yancy sidled up to a man. He looked at her appraisingly, "How old are you?"

Yancy bit her bottom lip, "How old do you want me to be?"

She put a hand on his exposed chest and fiddled with the gold chain. She twisted it suddenly, tightening the chain around his neck and pulling him down. She smashed her elbow into his nose and watched the blood flow. She released the chain and lashed out with her left leg. The shoes she had borrowed from Lily had lethally sharp heels and when the shoe connected the heel dug a furrow across the man's chest, but the heel caught in the hollow of his neck and the heel Yancy was balancing on snapped. She went down hard, catching herself on her elbows as she rolled onto her back. The man lunged for her, but Lily moved faster and slammed one huge fist into the man's chin.

Yancy watched him go down. She grinned at Lily, "Thanks."

Lily looked at her girls. Each of them stood over a downed man. Lily smiled, "I'd say you owe me."

Yancy grinned up at her, "Anytime." She slid out of the shoes and skirt and handed them over.

Once the women were gone, Batman and the others dropped down next to Yancy. She grinned, "Hi."

Batman's mouth was tight. He tossed Yancy her clothes, snarling, "Get your suit on."

Yancy frowned, but disappeared behind a dumpster and dressed quickly. She stuffed her hair under her cowl as she walked back toward Batman. She crossed her arms and looked appraisingly at the men, "What are those?"

Speedy scowled at her, "Why are you wearing pink?"

"I like pink." Nightwing answered. She cocked her hip, "Why are you wearing tights?"

"I – they're not –" He flushed and looked down.

Nightwing ignored him and pointed over Batman's shoulder as she said, "By the way, our drug dealer just ran down the alley."

Batman snapped, "Stay here," His eyes narrowed, "All of you."

He disappeared down the alley. Nightwing scowled at the men, "What are you doing here?"

Speedy wrinkled his nose, "It's none of your business."

Nightwing crossed her arms pugnaciously, "It is so."

Arrow stepped in-between them. He pushed them away from each other, "Quit it."

Nightwing glanced up at him. She cocked her left hip even more and crossed her arms as she asked, "How are sunglasses effective for hiding your identity? You get punched in the face once and they shatter." She smirked behind her mask.

"They've worked so far." Green Arrow's brow furrowed, "You were the one without a mask on."

"Yeah, but it was dark," She laughed, then she asked, "Do you remember what I look like?"

"Well, no," Arrow answered, he glanced at his sidekick, "Do you remember?"

The boy's face colored as he replied, "I didn't look at her face."

"Ew," Was Nightwing's only comment to his reply.

Batman reappeared, drug dealer in tow. He dropped the man next to the others and said quickly, "We need to leave, now."

Nightwing tried slide past him, but he grabbed her arm before she made it. She ducked her head, "I know. I know. Go to the cave and stay there." She looked up defiantly, "But it worked."

His grip tightened, "We'll talk about it later, now get going."

Nightwing looked down, "Sorry."

He didn't reply. Instead he motioned for Green Arrow to follow him down the alley. Nightwing stuck her tongue out. Speedy stayed. He was grinning slightly. She rolled her eyes, "What?"

"He's a hardass."

Nightwing sighed and leaned down. She slid out of her boots and tucked them into her belt. She gripped the bricks and began climbing. She looked down at Speedy, "You have no idea."

As she reached the top of the roof, Speedy asked, "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? The secret lair."

He shouted after her, "Can I come?"

Nightwing leaned over the edge of the roof, "No!"

"Why not?"

"I said so!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She wore her civilian clothes and had her hair pulled back in a wild braid. She looked up when the Bat-mobile streaked in and screeched to a stop. Yancy smiled as Batman climbed out of the car. She waved as she called, "How'd it go with the elves?"

He pulled the cowl off and scowled at her, not speaking. He brushed past her and Yancy sighed. She sat down and pulled her knees up, resting her chin on them. Several minutes later, John reappeared. He wore boxing gloves and held a second pair. He tossed them at her and said, "Come on."

Yancy slid the gloves on, following him hesitantly. He walked to a long, narrow strip of rock that joined two parts of the cave. Yancy glanced down. It was a long drop into darkness. Yancy could faintly hear water lapping at the bottom. She shivered and stayed where she was.

John stopped in the middle of the rock bridge and turned to look at her. Yancy shook her head, "No."

"Come on."

Yancy shook her head harder, "No. I'm not going out there. No way, no how."

"Why not?"

"It's a stupid idea."

"Why?"

"You're bigger than me. You'd knock me off."

John raised a brow and Yancy sighed, "I get it. I shouldn't take on me twice my size unless I know for sure I can take them." She blurted defensively, "I can take you. Size doesn't matter when it's you!"

He walked off the narrow strip of rock and patted her head lightly, "Now, what have you learned?"

Yancy stuck her tongue out, "That I should've let you get killed in the sewer."

John laughed as he walked past the Bat-mobile, "I'd have been fine."

She ran after him, snapping indignantly, "You would not! Admit it!"

John turned toward her, grinning slightly. That was when he moved fast and grabbed Yancy around the waist. She wriggled, but he had trapped her arms against her sides. He walked to the edge of the platform and tossed her into the water.

Yancy yelped as she hit the water. The cold hit her like a sledge hammer and she gasped. Water filled her lungs. She clawed her way to the surface, but not before being banged against several sharp rocks. When she reached the surface she spat out a mouthful of water and clung to the damp rocks. She began climbing slowly, shivering violently as she did. That was when Yancy heard laughter and looked up to see John standing at the edge of the platform and grinning down at her. She shouted every name she could think of at John and invented several more.

John knelt and held out a hand. Yancy glared at him and snapped at his fingers. He pulled back and said, "You look like a drowned cat."

"Shut up!"

Yancy hauled herself onto the platform. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself as she growled, "This was the only set of clothes I brought."

"I've got a jacket somewhere."

Yancy stood up. She glared at him, then hugged him tightly. John pushed her away, "You got me wet!"

"That was the point!" She turned and began to stalk away. Then she dropped into a crouch and knocked John's legs out from under him.

He landed on his back, but rolled to his knees in a smooth movement. Yancy scrambled back, the heel of her right foot coming up and catching him lightly in the chest. John grabbed her ankle and jerked her back toward him. Yancy rolled into her back, used her stomach muscles to pull herself into a sitting position, and grinned at him as she said, "From this position I could kick you, punch you in the jaw, claw your eyes or go for your throat."

John released her, "Great. It's good to know you know what to do."

Yancy smirked, "Course I do." She kicked him in the chest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, I got home and I was very bored, so here's chapter nine. My kind of boredom is very productive. Besides, I noticed that two of my other fics are also on eight chapters and the number annoyed me, so I uploaded this chapter early. **

**Anyway, thanks to OpalFaye and highlander348 for the reviews! **


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

John groaned and rolled over. His phone was ringing and rattling the change and the keys that littered his nightstand. He grabbed for the phone and held it to his ear as he rasped, "Hello?"

The panicked voice woke him instantly. He climbed out of bed, padding to the bathroom and rubbing his eyes as he went. "Slow down…..Why are you there….You did what….Why….Fine, I'll be there…What school….How do you afford that….Fine."

He put the phone down and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes had dark circles beneath them and he noticed he was losing weight. His torso was covered in bruises and littered with half healed cuts. He winced at his reflection and looked away quickly. John turned on the cold water and leaned down. He splashed the water on his face and shook his head. As he dried his face his brain worked quickly, working through the ins and outs of Yancy's call. John was dressed and out the door in less than ten minutes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yancy sat outside the principal's office. Her head was bowed toward her knees and her fingers were laced together so tight her knuckles were white. Her hair fell over her forehead, hiding her face. When her knuckles began to ache, she unlaced them and fingered the hem of her tartan skirt. Then a familiar, rather amused male voice said, "I didn't know that sort of skirt was actually part of a uniform."

Yancy looked up at John and scowled, "Can you just sign me out?"

His eyes widened, "What are those?"

Yancy reddened and fingered the thin, silver, wire rimmed glasses she wore, "Glasses."

"When did you start wearing those?"

"I –" She flushed so dark her freckles seemed to darken, "They're for reading. And I don't like wearing contacts at school."

John smiled crookedly, something warm in his eyes as he stared at her, "They look cute."

She glared at him, "Just sign the form."

Instead, John sat down and yawned. He crossed his arms over his chest; he glanced around, taking in the carved wood, antique knick-knacks and the portraits of former headmasters and mistresses, and asked, "How does an orphan afford a school like this?"

Yancy looked down, tugging at her skirt once again, "It's complicated."

John got comfortable, "We're not going anywhere."

"Yes, we are." Yancy stood up, straightening her crisp white shirt and black tie. She picked up the backpack that she had had stuffed under the chair. She grabbed his wrists and tugged him to his feet, "Come on."

She dragged him to the front desk. A dark haired, beautiful woman looked up at them, gaze cool. Then her face broke into a smile and she said, "Hello Yancy."

Yancy smiled, "Good morning, Ms. Darling." She looked down, cheeks coloring, "My cousin is here to sign me out early."

Ms. Johns looked at the computer screen in front of her. Her mouth opened slightly. She looked up at Yancy, "You punched Alexis Snow in the nose?"

Yancy blushed darker and bit her lip. She sounded embarrassed and ashamed as she confessed, "Yes."

John restrained a laugh. He managed to look solemn as Ms. Johns handed him a sign-out sheet. The woman shook her head at Yancy as she said, "I hope you apologized. It was very mean of you to hit her. Alexis is a nice girl."

Yancy nodded stiffly, "Of course I apologized."

She shot John a pleading glance. He managed to sound stern as he said, "We should go."

He ushered Yancy out the door quickly and led her to his car. She climbed in the back. John looked at her questioningly. Yancy crossed her arms and slid off her glasses. She folded them and slipped them into her backpack. She asked belligerently, "What?"

John began to laugh, "You punched someone and everyone's so surprised."

Yancy flushed and hunched her shoulders, "So?"

He twisted and leaned over the back of the seat, "Do you have multiple personalities' or something?"

She shook her head, "No."

"What is with you?"

Yancy looked down, "I don't know what you mean."

John sighed and started the car. He asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Not really," Yancy answered stiffly.

"Well, I am."

Yancy leaned forward and asked hesitantly, "Are you mad with me?"

"Not mad, annoyed: yes, but not mad."

She looked down, blinking, "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For dragging you out of bed to come and get me," Yancy replied.

John sighed, "You do realize you _have_ to tell me everything, right?"

Yancy raised a brow, "I do not."

He smirked smugly, "Yes you do. If you don't, I'll stop you from being Nightwing."

Yancy glared at him, "You're mean."

John grinned, "It's just like old times, isn't it?" He thought for a moment, then said slowly, "Except without the handcuffs."

Yancy rolled her eyes, "Don't sound so upset."

He shrugged, "It was funny."

"When? The time I got my hands free and jumped out the window. Or the time I tried to strangle you with the chain?" Yancy asked waspishly.

John instinctively rubbed his throat, "I forgot about that stuff."

Yancy rolled her eyes and slid her glasses into her backpack, "Sure you did."

She undid her tie and tossed it into her bag. She climbed into the front seat and buckled herself in, "That's better."

John shook his head, "You're messed up."

"So I have been told." Yancy fluffed her hair and flipped it back. "But it hasn't been proven yet."

John sighed, "I should leave you here."

She shrugged, "Sure. I can get a ride."

He frowned, "How?"

"You have your secrets, I have mine." Yancy's grin was infuriatingly smug.

She folded down the collar of her shirt and John noticed a small monogrammed crest. He looked hard at it, then his eyes widened. He pulled the car over and asked, "Who are you?"

Yancy put her head on one side, brow wrinkling, "What do you mean?"

"You're wearing a shirt with the Falcone crest."

Yancy touched the crest with one finger, smoothing the expensive fabric gently, "So?"

"Are you a Falcone?"

"Not exactly."

John asked, "Are you going to explain?"

"I wasn't planning to, no." Yancy reached for the door handle.

John locked the car doors. "Are you some sort of spy?"

"No." Yancy crossed her arms and glared defiantly at him. "Let me out."

"Not until you tell me."

Yancy scooted away from him, pressing her back against the door, hunching her shoulders and curling in on herself. She murmured softly, "I'll scream if you don't unlock the doors."

"Don't be stupid. You know I won't hurt you."

"I know that, but that cop driving past doesn't."

John sighed, "Will you at least tell me why you're living like a street rat when you go to a thousand dollar a month private school?"

"The school's paid for. An apartment isn't."

John frowned, "But you're a Falcone. You can afford it."

Yancy straightened up sharply. Her hands curled into fists as she snarled at him, "I am not a Falcone!"

"Then what are you?"

Yancy's mouth twisted in a small smile, "A bodyguard."

"Can you be serious for one minute?"

"I am!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And chapter ten is here! Yay me! Anyway, I wrote this chapter because I know a lot about Yancy, but I've never really had an opportunity to talk about Yancy's personal life. So, this is a bit of a peek into what she does. **

**Thanks to highlander348, OpalFaye, and WinterRain36 for the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

The waitress gave John a vicious glare as she put the two mugs of coffee and the plates of food down and stalked away. John frowned, looking after her confusedly. Yancy giggled, "She thinks you're a freak."

"But why would she –" Then it dawned on him and he scowled at her.

Yancy fluttered her lashes at him, "If you're nice to me, I won't tell her that you've kidnapped me."

"You wouldn't dare."

Yancy put her head on one side considering for several seconds, then she reached for a cup of coffee as she said slowly, "No, of course I wouldn't. I'd feel to awful about your getting thrown in prison to risk something like that."

"I'd be fine," John said stiffly.

Yancy giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. When her laughter had passed and laced her fingers together and rested her chin on them as she said, "Your optimism is cute, but there's no way you could ever survive."

"What makes you think that?"

"You're a former cop. That'd get around in seconds."

"I can take care of myself," John replied angrily. "Besides, I wasn't always a cop. I know a few people who ended up in prison. They'd help me."

Yancy blinked at him, then sipped her coffee as she asked, "What did they do?"

John's mouth tightened, "It's not important."

"But what did –" John glowered at her and Yancy decided not to push the question. Instead, she shrugged, then asked, "Are you sure they'd help you?"

John thought for a moment, "Well, not entirely."

One corner of Yancy's mouth tilted up in a sardonic grin as she continued, "You're thirty-two years old with big brown eyes, a baby face, and pretty lips. And, to top all that off, you're a former cop. And you're about as threatening as I am." She thought for a moment, "Actually, I'm very threatening when I want to be. You're not. You'd be someone's bitch in less than a day."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you're _my_ bitch, so it stands to reason that some muscle bound, steroid case would call dibs on you the second you showed up."

John stared at her, "You really think that? You really think I'm your bitch?"

Yancy stared back at him, "You don't?"

He scowled at her and said firmly, "I'd survive in prison."

"You really think you'd be able to survive without getting eaten alive by nutcases you arrested?"

He sat silently for a moment, seemingly mulling over her words. After a moment, John shook his head and gave Yancy a long, hard glare, "I thought you said you didn't want anything."

"That was when I was paying." Yancy replied as she sipped her coffee and held the cup carefully.

John noticed that the knuckles of her right hand were bruised, bloody and slightly swollen. He shook his head slowly as he looked at them carefully, "You must've really clocked her."

"I did." Yancy replied blithely. She continued in the same cheery tone of voice, "I hit her hard enough to break her nose and drive it into her brain, but I decided that there were too many witnesses around for that and I didn't want to get in trouble. I could've gotten away with it. I'd have pretended that I had a nervous breakdown from years of bullying and I had no idea what I was doing."

"You're kidding aren't you?"

"Well, no," Yancy raked back her bangs nervously. "I wouldn't want to go to prison. Psych wards are a lot nicer than juvie and I get out when they thought I was stable."

"That is a terrible idea."

Yancy shrugged, "I realized that. That's why she only has a broken nose."

John shook his head, "You're messed up, kid."

She slurped her coffee, "You're just noticing?"

"Why'd you hit her?"

"She was making fun of Ozzy."

John asked helplessly, "Who's Ozzy?"

"The bane of my existence," When John looked at her in confusion, Yancy sighed deeply and clarified, "I babysit him," Yancy shook her head, "Try and keep up."

"How can I keep up when you haven't told me anything?" John asked as he sat back and raked a hand through his hair, mussing it so it fell over his forehead.

Yancy sighed, "Fine." She opened her mouth and started to speak, but was interrupted by a shrill ringing. She frowned and reached under her skirt. She pulled out a sleek, silver phone that John was sure had cost more than he made in a month. She held a finger up to her lips and flashed John a grin as she answered, "Hi Ozzy….Slow down…..You've got to be joking…I'll be there….Hide the phone."

Yancy tapped her fingers on the table, then asked, "Why were the green and yellow elves in Gotham?"

A muscle in John's cheek twitched violently, but he answered her anyway, "One of their bad guys was hiding out here."

"Oh," She put her phone back under her skirt.

John flushed slightly as he asked, "Where do you keep that?"

Yancy winked, "You don't want to know." She brushed back her bangs, "Can I borrow your car?"

John's voice was as hard as the expression on his face, "No."

"Please," Yancy fluttered her eyelashes and clasped her hands under her chin.

John's expression remained stony. Yancy let out a small growl that made his lips twitch in an effort to hide a smile. She jumped to her feet and grabbed his collar. She shook him playfully, "I promise to hook you up with a new car if you let me borrow it."

"Why would I need a new car?" John stood, pulling her hands away from his collar and holding her wrists firmly in one hand. He gave her a dirty look and Yancy smiled impishly as she said, "I need to drive yours through a wall."

John winced. "Please tell me you're joking."

Yancy shrugged, "No, but I promise to tell you all my dirty little secrets if you let me borrow the car."

"I'm driving."

"You're coming with me?" Her expression turned apprehensive.

"You can't drive legally. I'll take you."

Yancy shook her head, hair falling forward to cover her eyes, "On second thought, I'll get a cab."

"No. That's not happening."

John stood quickly, grabbed Yancy's left wrist and pulled her out of the diner. He smiled a goodbye to the still scowling waitress. Yancy dug her heels into the ground and said, "You can't come with me."

"Why can't I?"

Yancy thought for a moment, then said, "It wouldn't look good for either of us."

"What does that even mean?"

Yancy stamped her foot and snapped, "Let go of me!" Her mouth opened and she drew in breath for what John knew would turn into a scream.

He jerked her around, pulled her against his chest, clapped a hand over her mouth and winced as her teeth closed on his skin. John released her quickly when he noticed the waitress watching them out the window. He held up his hands, "Will you shut up? Do you want to get me arrested?"

"Not really, but I will if I have to."

John got in the car, "Where are we going?"

Yancy's mouth turned down in a pout, "I don't want you to come."

"You can't stop me."

Yancy sighed and walked round the car. She climbed in and said, "We need to go back to the school."

"Why?"

Yancy rolled her eyes, as if the question had the most obvious answer in the world, "Because that's where Ozzy is."

John nodded, "Yeah, okay. I got that. Why do we have to go back?"

"You don't _have _to go anywhere. You're just trying to drive me crazy!" Yancy sighed and continued, "He said that some men had broken into the school. I'm paid to keep an eye on him."

"Then why did you leave in the first place?"

"I'm suspended, remember?"

John smiled crookedly, "So you're a babysitter."

Yancy's left brow went up. The expression on her face was halfway between embarrassed and angry, "I suppose you could call it that."

She slid a hand under her skirt and pulled out a small, ivory handled gun. She spun the chamber. She pulled off her left shoe and twisted the heel. Six bullets dropped out and she and loaded the gun quickly and efficiently. John glanced at it, almost imperceptibly stiffening, "You carry that at school?"

"Not loaded." Yancy answered as she fixed her heel back in place. "My dad would kill me if I did that. It's an effective weapon even when it isn't loaded, besides," She held the gun up. It had no hammer to pull back. "It can get knocked around and not go off even when it is loaded. It's perfectly safe." She held out the bullets, "They're blanks anyway, but they do hurt if you're close enough."

John decided not to argue. Instead he said, "I thought your dad was dead."

Yancy shrugged, "He is."

John glared at her, pressing down hard on the gas as he snapped, "You're grounded from the cave till you tell me what I want to know."

"Red light," Yancy yelped as she ducked her head and covered her eyes in a futile gesture to avoid looking at the huge semi-truck that just pulled out in front of them.

John slammed on the brakes. The tires screeched and they were both thrown forward violently. Yancy gave him a hard, accusing stare, "That hurt."

"Sorry," John snapped.

Yancy stuck her tongue out at him, then her expression changed. John looked away as her black eyes turned watery and accusatory, staring at him pitifully as she rubbing the back of her neck lightly. Then her face broke into a smile and she laughed childishly, "It didn't really hurt."

John rolled his eyes and turned the corner. He shook his head as he looked at the huge brick building. The high wall that surrounded it reminded him of a prison. He glanced at Yancy as she started to climb out of the car, "Do you need –"

She smiled reassuringly, "I'll be fine." She put her head on one side, "Am I really grounded?"

"Yes."

Yancy scowled, "Grouchy ass." She shut the door softly and, stifling the urge to slam it shut and stalk away angrily. She went toward the school, moving slowly. Then she turned and opened the door again, "I found an apartment I can move into. You have yours all to yourself again."

John looked surprised, "Really?"

Yancy nodded, snapped, "Don't sound so disappointed."

"Well, I just thought that maybe you – that if – never-mind," John muttered.

"You wanted me to move in with you?"

John shook his head, flushing, "Well, I just thought that since we were, you know, partners, you might want to –"

Yancy stared at him, expression inscrutable, then slowly shut the door again. She walked away. She knew John wouldn't leave till she was through the gate. When she reached the gate, Yancy turned and waved. John waved back and turned on the indicator. Yancy walked back into the school's grounds, but she didn't hear the car pull away.

She glanced around, noting the state of normality that surrounded the school. She frowned when she caught sight of a skinny, dark haired boy crouching by a flight of stairs, partially hidden by a large bush. She stalked over and grabbed the boy's ear. She hissed angrily, "What did you do?"

He looked up, going red and trying to smile innocently, brown eyes wide, "Oh, hi Yancy."

She dragged him to his feet, shaking him roughly, "You told me –"

He batted her hands away as he confessed easily, "I lied."

"Ozzy," Yancy sighed, "What did you do?"

Ozzy grinned hesitantly, "I misread a signal."

Yancy raked her fingers through her hair. She tossed her head decisively, "You're going home."

"That was the plan."

"And I'm telling your uncle that you were rude to me."

Ozzy stared at her, eyes narrowing warily, "You wouldn't."

"Try me, little man," Yancy dragged him out the gate. She saw John, still idling by the curb, but paid him no attention. She dragged Ozzy down the street, not looking back. She looked down at him, "Did I mention I'm also going to tell you father what you did?"

Ozzy scowled at her, "You wouldn't."

"Who's he going to believe? You, his geeky son, or me, the cute babysitter," Yancy twirled a lock of hair around her fingers as she batted her lashes coyly.

Ozzy rolled his eyes, "You're weird."

"Do you want a different sitter?"

Ozzy scrunched up his mouth, "Let's see, you take me to a gun range every Saturday and actually let me shoot. You let me watch all the horror movies I want. And it helps that you're hot, in a semi-muscular, tomboy with hair kind of way. And a bunch of my friends see me with you all the time and think you're my girlfriend, and I may or may not have told them a few wild stories that have no truth to them whatsoever, so no, I don't want another sitter."

Yancy sputtered, "They think I'm your what?"

"Nothing."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hours later, Yancy climbed out a cab. She bounded up a short flight of stairs and into the apartment. She went up a flight of stairs and looked around. The hallway was dirty and had piles of junk piled around. Yancy knocked on a battered door. She knew that Old Town wasn't a good place to be, but she had grown used to worse. She knocked again when no one answered and called, "Hello?"

A moment later, the door opened and a girl glanced out. Yancy guessed the girl was about the same age as herself, but then she saw the amount of makeup the girl wore and changed her estimation. Yancy decided the girl was only about fourteen. The girl had long hair that hung to her hips. It was dyed bright blond and hung across her eyes. Her hazel eyes were narrow, lined with thick black kohl. Her luscious lips were parted slightly. Her skin was tanned and smooth, exposed liberally under the tight cutoff shorts and thin, midriff baring tank top she wore. When she had taken Yancy in for a moment, her expression changed and became more open and friendly. She leaned against the doorframe as she asked, in a high, clear voice, "You here about the room?"

Yancy nodded, "You the one I need to talk to?"

"Technically no, but the landlord's a creep and doesn't give a crap about this dump." She held out a slim, long fingered hand, "I'm Jen."

"Yancy."

"Nice to meet you Yancy," Jen opened the door slightly and said, "Come on in."

Yancy stepped inside. She was surprised by the cleanness of the apartment; there was no sign of mold and the floor appeared to have been swept recently. The furniture was battered and the stuffing was leaking out of the ancient couch. Jen looked at hard her, hazel eyes narrow and calculating. She asked, "What do you think?"

"It's nice." Yancy looked at the blond girl, "How much is the rent again?"

"A hundred and fifty a week," Jen answered quickly.

"Isn't that a little low?"

"As I said, the guy's a creep, but he doesn't charge much in rent if you know how to handle him."

"And by 'handle him' you mean," Yancy raised a brow.

"Hey, it pays the rent."

Jen sauntered through the small apartment. She sat down at a rickety table and slid out a packet of cigarettes. She pulled one out and put it in her lips. She spoke around it, holding the packet to Yancy, "Want one?"

Yancy shook her head. Jen shrugged and lit the cigarette. She tipped her head back as she breathed out. Grey smoke wreathed her head briefly as she asked, "You gonna stay?"

Yancy smiled, "Yeah, I think I will."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And here's chapter ten! Yancy can be rather cruel to John, don't ya think? Remember to review! Yancy likes them.**

**Thanks to: highlander348 and OpalFaye for the reviews.**

**P.S. Also, I've been looking for some good John Blake fics. He's my favorite character and I can't seem to find many good ones. I don't mind if they're romance or just friendship. If anyone has any suggestions please let me know. **


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Several Days of Shenanigans **

_**(Lots of Xs mean more than a week, three Xs means the same day/night, in this chapter anyway.)**_

John's arms ached with strain. He almost gasped as he asked, "Why am helping you move?"

"Because I asked, and, like the macho man you are, you offered to help."

"How did you get all this stuff in my apartment?"

"You don't check your closets often."

John looked confused as he muttered to himself, "I have more than one closet."

He followed Yancy up the stairs and into the apartment. He looked around, slightly disgusted with what he saw. The apartment had cracks in the walls and the furniture was battered and dingy. One window had boards and a trash bag over the broken glass. He shook his head, "Are you sure about this?"

Yancy turned to look at him, "Yes."

"But it's so "-

John was cut off by a second voice. "Yancy can I borrow "-

John turned in the direction of the girl's voice. She stood in the doorway, holding a short, sleeveless white dress. The blond girl stared up at him, slight suspicion shining in her eyes as she watched him warily. She didn't move, or take her eyes off him as she addressed Yancy again, "Can I borrow this?"

"Sure," Yancy took a box from John, "Just don't get blood on it."

"I'll try," The girl replied. She backed out of the doorway and disappeared silently.

"Who was that?"

"Jen."

"Who's Jen?"

"My roommate."

"A kid?"

The left side of Yancy's mouth turned up in a half smile, "Are you worried?"

John scowled, "This is a really bad neighborhood."

Yancy started arranging boxes, "Jen knows everyone on the block. No one will touch us."

He muttered, "The window's broken."

"I know someone who'll fix it."

"You can come back anytime."

"I know."

"Are you sure you want to move here?"

Yancy turned on him slowly, eyes shining fiercely, "What," Yancy fluttered her lashes at John, "You want me to stay with you forever and never leave?"

"No, I want you to stay so I can keep an eye on you."

Yancy rolled her eyes, "Just help me carry the boxes Birdie."

John followed her sullenly. After a moment, he asked, "Was that dress yours?"

"No, she was asking me if she could borrow her own clothes," Yancy swung around to face him, hair whipping wildly, "Of course it was mine."

"You wear dresses?"

"I like wearing dresses."

John shrugged as he said soothingly, "It's just that I've never seen you in a dress."

She rolled her black eyes, "Dresses aren't good for running around rooftops."

"I'd assume so."

"How about you try it?"

"I'm good," John answered.

Yancy bounded down the stairs, "Catch me if you can!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Time for patrol," John shouted cheerfully.

Yancy's howl echoed around the cave, "Coming, give me a minute!"

John waited for a moment, then called, "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming – oh shi "- There was a bang and Yancy's words were drowned by a thunderous crash.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

John followed the sound of the crashes. He rounded a corner and stopped dead. He bit his tongue, trying not to laugh. Yancy knelt on the floor surrounded by dozens of dumbbells. The shelf that had held them previously was on the floor and one of the legs was bent. Yancy looked up at John slowly. Almost instantly his desire to laugh fled and he dropped into a squat next to her. Yancy's blackish eyes, wide and teary, turned toward John as she said softly, "I didn't mean to – the leg was messed up – it hurts."

John realized that one of the weights had hit her left knee. It was already bruised and had a small amount of blood trickling down her shin. He started moving the weights, "It's not a big deal. We can clean it up later."

She got to her feet, wincing as her knee twinged in pain. Yancy looked down at John, then muttered, "I hate those things. They hurt."

"Maybe if you actually used them –"

Yancy scowled at him, "And break my arms, I think not."

"Someday, you'll wish you'd used them."

"I highly doubt that."

"What if you fall?"

Yancy answered unthinkingly, "You'd catch me."

John got to his feet, turning his back so as not to see Yancy's now flushed face, and said, "Get a Band-Aid then meet me at the Tumbler."

Yancy did as she was told. As she pressed the Band-Aid onto the cut and inspected the bruise she heard John moving the weights. She called to him, "I'll do that."

"Just hurry up and get to the tank."

Once again, Yancy did as she was told. She scrambled up into the tank and got comfortable, putting her feet on the dashboard and putting her seat back as far as it could go. As she waited, she noticed the lights flicker off. The generator came on a moment later and the lights came on again, brighter than before. Several minutes later, John appeared. He climbed smoothly into the tank and started the engine. He reached over Yancy and pressed the button that would lower the drawbridge for the tank.

Nothing happened.

Yancy restrained a laugh at the bemused expression on John's face. He scowled and muttered angrily, "That power outage must've shorted out the drawbridge's circuitry. We'll have to take a bike."

"Perfect, I wanted to go through freezing cold water before going on patrol."

John rolled his eyes. He climbed out of the Tumbler and said, "Come on."

"How did the power go out all the way down here?"

"It's that new lab."

Yancy scrambled down, wincing as her knee protested. She asked hopefully, "Can I take a bike?"

"No."

"But you let me take it before."

"And what happened last time?"

"It fell and trapped my leg and you had to get me out," Yancy muttered.

And that's why you're riding behind me."

Yancy stuck her tongue out at John's back, "Fine."

**XXX**

"I can't breathe."

Nightwing loosened her grip on Batman's waist. She muttered, "You drive like an old woman –"

"I do not."

"You didn't let me finish: you drive like an old woman with millions in her bank account, great insurance, and no regard for anyone else's life and/or limbs."

"You're very odd."

"You have bat ears on your head."

"You're wearing pink."

"I like pink."

"It looks weird."

"You have a cape. A cape!"

"The old one did too."

"He knew how to work it. You're not that cool." She sighed, "I'll have to do something about your lack of style soon. Honestly, you dress like a five year old."

"I do not."

"You sleep in a Superman t-shirt."

"That was a onetime deal!"

"Sure it was," Nightwing muttered as she rested her cheek against his back.

He stiffened slightly, but merely said, "You steal my shirts."

"It's cool for girls to wear mens' shirts," Yancy replied.

"What am I supposed to wear? Girls' clothes?"

"You could pull them off."

Batman threatened, "I'm going to kick you off this bike."

Nightwing's grip tightened again, "Don't you dare."

"I was joking."

She head butted him lightly in the middle of the back, "I know."

Batman stopped the bike at a red light. Nightwing felt her face flush under her mask as the occupants of the cars that pulled up around them began to stare and take pictures. She muttered, "Go. Go now."

"It's a red light."

"I don't care! Drive!"

"You'll be fine. They're just looking."

A beer bottle hit the side of the bike. It shattered when it hit the ground. Nightwing blinked, "'Just looking,' sure, that's what they're doing."

Another bottle flew through the air. It hit Batman on the left shoulder and he grunted in pain. Nightwing snarled intelligibly and slipped off the bike. She looked around, trying to see where the bottles were coming from. A moment later, a bottle was tossed at her. She raised a hand and caught it; a second later it was flying back from where it came and shattering against the car's windshield. The windshield also cracked and Nightwing let out a laugh at the driver's angry expression.

The driver climbed out. He was a big, red faced man. He strode toward Nightwing, moving surprisingly fast for a man his size. Nightwing tipped her head back as she looked up at the man. That was when Batman reached out, grabbed her around the waist, jerked her onto the bike in front of him and gunned the engine, leaving the cars behind. She stayed still, resting her head against his chest as the bike roared away. Batman's left arm was still curled around her waist. When he released her a moment later, Nightwing scrambled onto the back of the bike. Batman growled at her, "What the hell was that?"

"They were going to keep throwing things."

"You could've gotten hurt."

"Yeah, because getting hit with a bottle wouldn't hurt either."

"It was stupid."

She mocked his words under her breath, then pinched his side where it wasn't protected by his armor, "You think I don't know that?"

He slapped her hand away, "Don't do it again."

"No promises."

"How did I know that you'd answer like that?"

"You're a mind reader."

"It took you this long to figure that out?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nightwing balanced on her hands on the edge of the building. She could feel her arms trembling, but didn't move from her position. Batman glanced at her, then went back to peering through his binoculars as he said firmly, "Get down from there. I'm not scraping you off the road."

She glared at him for a moment, then swung over the side of the balcony, "I'd scrape you off the road."

"That's nice to know."

Yancy flipped upside down and hung by her knees as she snapped, "I don't see why we're even following this guy. He's just a low level dealer."

"We can still put him in jail."

"I suppose." She waited a moment, then said, "That isn't the right apartment."

Batman sighed, reached down, grabbed her belt and jerked her upright, "He went in this hotel and this is the only apartment that's got a light on. He has to be in there."

"It's a woman's apartment."

"How do you know?"

"Look at the curtains."

Batman stared at the flowery purple pattern, "So?"

"He's so in the closet he's practically in Narnia; there's no way he'd go near anything flowery."

"It could be a friend's apartment." He didn't sound convinced as he said, "We'll check that one out; if it's not right, we'll check the others."

Nightwing sighed, "Whatever."

He shot a grapple into the wall beside the window, swung across the street and crashed through the window. Nightwing followed, but didn't follow him through the window. She landed on the sill, stuck her head in and looked around. The apartment was filled with purple: a purple couch, purple pillows, purple walls and even the carpet was purple. Her gaze shifted to the shocked woman standing next to a full length mirror, then to Batman standing stiff and embarrassed in the middle of the room.

She looked back at the woman and rolled her eyes. The woman was tall, curvaceous and dressed in nothing but frilly, pale purple lingerie and thigh length fishnet stockings. Her dyed auburn hair was pinned into a messy bun and her brown eyes were wide with shock. She held an outfit in either hand and had obviously been in the process of trying them on. After a moment, her mouth twisted in a smirk and she held up the costumes and asked, "Blue or red?"

Nightwing noted the small needle tracks on both of the woman's arms. She looked hard at the woman's face and saw the dark circles under her eyes and the pinched skin of her cheeks. Then Nightwing looked at Batman. She could see the bottom half of his face flushing darkly and she sighed deeply and said, "Sorry about this. _He_ got the wrong apartment."

She glared at Batman till he exited, which he did hurriedly. They sat on the sill for a moment, Nightwing balanced delicately on the balls of her feet and held onto Batman's cape with one hand. With her free hand, Nightwing reached over and patted his shoulder, "Well, that was informative."

She knew he was scowling behind his mask as he snapped at her, "What was?"

"Your boob radar is working just fine, even if your criminal tracking one is faulty." She sighed and asked, "Where did we leave the bike?"

He didn't look at her as he pointed to the left, "About two blocks over."

"Well, I'm going to follow our drug dealer. He's over there and has a backpack with him. You can stay here and spy on Miss. Boobilicious in there."

He glared at her. Nightwing grinned, "Let's go."

"You know this was an accident, right?"

"Of course I do," Nightwing muffled her giggle as she watched him pull out his grapple and aim it at the opposite roof. She wound her arms around his neck and spoke in his ear, "You're too much of a dork for it to have been intentional."

He pushed off the window sill, "You think I'm a dork?"

As they neared the rooftop Nightwing released his neck and curled her body into a ball. She landed on the roof on her shoulders, rolling into a somersault and coiling herself around and bouncing to her feet as she said, "You run around in a leather suit with bat ears on your head. That's dorky."

"What does that make you?"

"I'm a girl. There's a big difference." She struck a pose and put her hands on her hips, "I look hot."

He stared at her, then turned away and muttered, "We don't need the bike. We'll follow on foot."

"Whatever you say," Nightwing replied.

"Can you keep up?"

"If you can do it, I can."

"We'll see about that."

Batman whirled, ran across the rooftop and leapt onto the next roof easily. Nightwing sighed, but followed him as best she could. Batman moved faster and was well ahead of her by the time he stopped. Nightwing caught up soon after. She coughed and bent over, hands on her knees, breathing hard. Batman looked up at her, grinning slightly, his breathing unchanged, "You okay, kid?"

She scowled behind her mask, but merely answered brightly, "Just peachy."

Nightwing looked over the edge of the roof. The dealer they were following had stopped in an alley. Another man was there. They spoke so softly that Nightwing couldn't make out the words. She glanced at Batman, "Can we go get him now?"

"No."

She waited several minutes, then asked, "Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Wait, what –"

Batman flashed her a grin as he dived off the roof. Nightwing scowled and followed him quickly. Nightwing and Batman swooped down on the dealers. Batman's knees drove into the lead man's back and forced him into the ground. The backpack the man was holding fell to the ground and the contents spilled out on the dirty cement of the alley. The syringes glittered in the yellowish glow of the streetlamp; their contents sparkled as well.

Nightwing went for the second man. She kicked him in the ribs and watched as he stumbled backward. When he regained his balance, she jumped for him again. Her fist connected with his jaw and he went down in a heap. She whirled as she heard a gun cock behind her, spinning in a wide circle, fists coming up defensively and crouched slightly. Her eyes widened at the sight that met her eyes.

The cops spread out in a wide circle, cutting off anyone's escape. Nightwing's mouth dropped open and she let out a small, anxious whine in the back of her throat. She glanced toward Batman. He was standing rigidly, holding the man loosely by the collar of his faded shirt. He slowly released the man and let him drop to the ground. Nightwing inched toward him, doing her best to go unnoticed. When she reached him, Nightwing ducked behind his cape, clutching it tightly as she peered out at the cops.

Batman raised his hands in surrender, "Is something wrong?"

A tall, heavyset man in a dirty trench coat stepped forward, knocking aside several other men as he approached. His tie was on backwards, his short was wrinkled and his pants were creased. He had a wrinkled brown fedora on his head and a half smoked cigar clenched in his teeth. He growled at Batman, "Did you happen to forget that you're a wanted man?" He caught sight of Nightwing and asked roughly, "Who the hell is that?"

Nightwing ignored him and hissed at Batman, "Wanted man?"

"I don't know either. All that stuff about Dent was resolved."

The man cleared his throat, "I hope I'm not interrupting."

Nightwing and Batman looked back at him. He scowled at them, "Vigilantism isn't legal yet." He plucked the cigar from his lips and used it to gesture at Nightwing, "What is that?"

Nightwing didn't answer, so Batman said slowly, "My sidekick."

The man turned slightly and said, "Jameson, call CPS."

The man stepped out of line, "Right away Detective Bullock."

Nightwing's eyes widened. She tugged on Batman's cape frantically as she murmured, "We need to go. I can't get arrested! I'd be dead before we got through processing! And CPS is never good."

"We're getting out of here, don't worry." Batman fumbled in his belt and pulled out several round canisters in one hand and a grapple in the other. He muttered to Nightwing, "Hold your breath."

She did as she was told, clapping her hands over her mouth and nose tightly. Batman threw the canisters toward the line of policemen, grabbed Nightwing around the waist – she twined her arms around his neck as tight as she could – and shot the grapple at the opposite roof. They swung into the air and Nightwing twisted around to look at the cops. They were stumbling around in the cloud of smoke. The man in the tatty trench coat stumbled and fell face first onto the gravel, choking.

When they landed on the rooftop, Batman released her and looked over the edge of the roof, leaning far over the edge. He shook his head, "They didn't deserve tear gas."

"Of course they did," Nightwing brushed off her suit and glanced over at the men, "They were going to arrest us. I don't want to be arrested."

"You're a minor, it wouldn't be that bad."

She sighed, "That's not what I was worried about."

"Were you worried about the mug shot?"

"Brilliant deduction," Was her reply.

"Be nice or I'll leave you here."

Nightwing looked up at him, "Would you really?"

"Well, no, but –"

She hugged him quickly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Want some of my fries?"

Nightwing held out the carton and wasn't surprised when Batman reached over and grabbed it. He tipped his head back and dumped the fries in his mouth. She rolled her eyes, "Sure, go ahead, have them all. I wasn't planning on eating anymore of them."

"Thanks," He said.

She reached over and smacked the ear of his cowl lightly, "Sarcasm."

"So this is what crime fighters do, how informative."

Batman and Nightwing whirled, looking up at the girl in the shiny black cat-suit. Her pale blond hair hung loose around her masked face. Her lips were a very deep red and she was grinning down at them; she held onto the pole with one hand and had one long leg wrapped snugly around the antenna on the opposite roof. The muscles in her arm and abdomen flexed as she changed position. She hung for a moment, then dropped onto the roof a few feet away from Batman. She smiled at him, looking him up and down as she purred, "Well, aren't you a sight for leather starved eyes?" She glanced at Nightwing, "You're quite nice too. I can't decide who I like better."

Nightwing glanced at Batman. What she could see of his face was red, but his lips were pressed together in a thin, angry line. He snapped, "What are you?"

She swung around the pole, body moving sensuously, "What?"

Nightwing stepped back slightly as the girl landed close to her. The girl reached out and grasped the back of Nightwing's helmet. She pulled her close and purred in her ear, "I'll bet you're very pretty underneath that mask. I'd love to take a peek."

Nightwing punched her in the gut as hard as she could. The girl staggered back, doubled over and gasping. Nightwing followed up the punch with a swift kick to the jaw. She jumped back quickly, looking to Batman as she did. He looked back at her, shaking his head, "That was a little harsh."

"She freaked me out!"

"That was the point of flirting with you," He said patiently.

The blond girl grinned as she rubbed her jaw slowly, "Oh, how smart, it's such a turn on."

Batman turned a dour glare on the girl, "What's your name?"

"Cat," The girl raised her hand and turned her fingers, turning them into claws as she purred, "Mrrow."

She grinned, then flipped backward off the building.

Nightwing dashed to the side of the building and looked over.

The girl was balanced delicately on the railing of the fire escape on the opposite building. She looked up at Nightwing and grinned. She raised a hand and blew the now blushing Nightwing a kiss, then she dropped to the ground and bounded away into the shadows.

Nightwing turned to Batman, "She ran away."

"You could've been a little nicer."

Nightwing cocked her head, "If a man ever flirts with you and I tease you about it, remember tonight."

"You said you aren't attached, I don't see the problem."

She rolled her eyes, punched him lightly in the chest, then bounded across the roof, "You're so dense."

Batman stared after her. Then he looked up at the dark sky and asked, "What did I do to deserve this?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd surged around the dancers, shaking hands, kissing cheeks and passing out lavish bouquets of flowers of all kinds. Yancy stood toward the back of the group, head bowed slightly and hands clasped behind her back tightly. She looked up when she heard a boy's voice crow, "Hey! Babysitter!"

Ozzy bounded over, a bouquet of brilliant scarlet roses, almost wider than his torso, clutched in his thin arms. He thrust it at her, "Here, I hope you're not allergic."

Yancy laughed softly as she buried her face in the scarlet roses, "I'm not allergic to anything, brat."

He grinned, "You were the best."

"'Course I was," Yancy said playfully. She lowered her voice, "But don't let the others hear you say that, they'll get jealous."

Ozzy's eyes shone as he glanced around at the bevy of tall, skimpily clad girls, "I'm sure they would."

Yancy cuffed him lightly on the side of the head, "Don't be so obvious when you stare. You'll never get any that way. Just watch like you're not interested."

"How will that work?"

"Trust me, it will."

Ozzy shrugged, "I'll try it, but if it doesn't work "-

"You'll go back to being so desperate girls can smell it."

"It's worked so far."

"Yeah, on the two dates you've been on." Yancy ruffled his hair, "Ozzy, man up."

The boy flushed very dark, then he straightened his shoulders and said, "I have to go."

Yancy watched as he bounded away. A moment later, Yancy's eyes widened, panic suddenly welling up in her. She bounded toward the dark haired man and grabbed his arm tight. She dragged him out of the crowd and into the wings of the stage, snarling, "What are you doing here?"

John shrugged, "They think I'm your cousin remember? I got the program in the mail."

She stared at him for a second, then shook her head, "Whatever."

"You were really good."

She scowled at him, then looked down and blushed, "Really?"

John ruffled her hair, "Would I lie to you?"

"In a heartbeat," Yancy ducked away from his hand and smoothed her hair. It was scraped back so tightly and had so much hairspray in it that John's tussling had no effect whatsoever. She crossed her arms defensively over her chest and said, "Give me a minute and I'll be ready to go."

John shrugged, "You don't have to go on patrol tonight if you don't want to."

"Why wouldn't I want to?"

"It looks like some of the girls are having a party."

Yancy rolled her eyes, "There's no way I'm going to _that_ sort of party."

"What sort of party?"

Yancy stared at John, "Dude, didn't you ever go to parties in high school?"

"It depends on what you mean by party."

Yancy raised an eyebrow, studying John closely. A moment later she grinned, "Oh yeah, you partied."

John started to reply, but he was cut off by a girl's gravelly voice calling, "Yancy, over here."

Yancy grabbed John's wrist and dragged him along as she headed toward the tall girl. The girl was taller than John, tanned a golden brown and had a shaved head. Both her ears were pierced over a dozen times and she had two studs under her bottom lip. She looked John over coolly, then turned to Yancy, "Good job, shorty."

Yancy grinned up at her, "Thanks." She indicated John with a nod of her head, "This is John."

"Isn't he the one Johns is lusting over?"

John's brow rose, "What?"

"I'll tell you later," Yancy promised. She looked back at the girl, "I can't believe you came."

She leaned down and kissed Yancy lightly on the mouth, "Course I did." She straightened, stared John dead in the eyes for a moment, then turned away, "I'll see you in class."

Yancy waved goodbye, then looked up at John. She noted the blank expression on his face and asked, "What?"

"Is she – are you "-

Yancy understood what he was asking and rolled her eyes, "She has a girlfriend."

"Oh, okay," John raked back his hair, "I just wondered."

"Dude, I'm friend-zoned with every guy and girl I know, okay?"

"I just wondered."

"Your concern is touching. Now stay out of my love life."

John shrugged, "Do you want some food?"

"Oh hell yes," Yancy grinned as she steered John toward the door, "I've only been eating veggies for weeks. I miss junk food. I _need_ junk food!"

"That explains why you've been so moody lately."

"You noticed?"

"You smashed a man's hands with a brick."

"He grabbed me."

"We were on the roof of police headquarters!"

"So?"

"He's a detective!"

"And your point is?"

"You're not supposed to do that."

"Why?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yancy hung upside down, arms crossed over her chest, knees bent over the bar that jutted out from the ceiling. Her hair almost brushed John's shoulders as he stood beneath her. John looked up at her, "What are you doing? Get down."

"I'm comfy."

"You're crazy."

Yancy put her hands out, "Help me down."

John took her hands and pulled. Yancy yelped as she dropped. John caught her under the arms and said, "I've got ya."

Yancy grinned up at him, "You'd better."

"Are you two flirting? Oh God, you are."

Yancy's head snapped toward the door.

A tall, tan, muscular man stood next to Chloe Sullivan. His blond hair was smooth and shone in the light. He shook his head at the two of them, then looked at Chloe, "Honey, they're flirting."

"We're divorced," Chloe replied, "Don't call me 'honey.'"

The man scowled, "But they were flirting."

John set Yancy down and took a step back, "We were not flirting."

Chloe indicated the tall man, "This is my ex-husband, Oliver Queen also known as Green Arrow."

Queen held out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Batman."

John shook his hand, "The pleasure's all mine."

Yancy stared at the man, then asked, "Where's your sidekick?"

"I'm here. They wanted me to wait outside, but I didn't." The boy squeezed past Oliver and Chloe and grinned at her. Yancy grinned back, taking in the boy. His red hair was tousled and hung over his forehead. His bright blue eyes glittered as he smiled at her, "It would've been boring."

Yancy grabbed his elbow, "Come on. We're out of here."

He grinned, "Nice! Sidekicks united! I like it!"

As Yancy dragged him out the door Oliver turned and called to them, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

The red haired boy turned and looked at Oliver, mouth twisted in a half sneer, "If we're going that route, just give me the condoms now."

Yancy's eyes widened and she dragged the boy along as she hissed, "What was that?"

The boy shrugged, "We have issues."

"I can tell."

The boy grinned at her, "Isn't this fun? We don't even know each other's names and we're already talking about condoms."

"How about we introduce ourselves and not talk about condoms?"

He held out a hand, "Roy."

"Yancy."

They shook. Roy looked around, "This place is seriously high tech." He peered at the computer, "We don't have any of this stuff. It rocks."

Yancy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know." She dragged him over to the railing and pushed him against it, "Sit."

Roy sat on the top rail, grinning at her, "What do ya want to know?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Ollie wants you two to join the JL."

"What the JL?"

"The Justice League, duh," Roy said.

Yancy rolled her eyes, "Don't you mean he wants Batman to join?"

"Well, yeah, I guess I do."

She sat down next to him and said stiffly, "Well, that kind sucks."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And I'm finally back! Yay me! I'm so sorry this took so long, I was on vacation and then I had camp, so this took a while to get down.****Now, I know this isn't a "real" chapter, just a collection of one shots or whatever you want to call it. I promise, a "real" chapter will be posted at some point. **

**Anyway, thanks for being so patient with me. And special thanks to: OpalFaye, WinterRain36 and VFell4 for the reviews. **


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Yancy lifted her left leg in a graceful arch. She raised her hands and glanced toward the bank of computers when she felt the skin on the nape of her neck prickle. Lucius was watching her, seemingly assessing her movements. She grinned at him, waved slightly, then pushed herself forward in a flip. She balanced on her hands briefly, then pushed herself onto her feet. She glanced to her left as the door in the waterfall opened and the Tumbler thundered in.

The hatch opened and Batman clambered out. He strode past Yancy as he pulled off his cowl and asked, "Lucius, why is Oliver Queen's company merging with Wayne Enterprises?"

Yancy scowled at his back and called, "It's good to see you too."

John glanced at her, shooting her a quick smile, then his expression changed and he said seriously, "Keep working on that flip. If you fall off a roof, I'll have to find a new sidekick."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. You'd totally miss me."

"Course I would, it'd take ages to train another kid."

Yancy rolled her eyes, but merely contorted herself into a ball and rolled into another flip. As she did, she listened to Lucius's reply to John's query, "Because Queen Industries is an extremely well connected company. Wayne Enterprises is still recovering from Bane's attack. It was either to merge with Queen Enterprises or Lex Corp."

John muttered something Yancy couldn't make out. Lucius snorted, "If Mr. Queen wishes to wander around at night dressed as a cheap version of Robin Hood; it's none of your business. Besides, it's no stranger than what you do." Lucius paused for a moment, then said, "His costume is rather impractical. If someone gets ahold of that hood and pulls it over his eyes, he'd be down for the count. Speaking of costumes," Lucius smiled, "I have some improvements to suggest."

Yancy giggled as John scowled. She called, "Listen to him Johnny-Boy! Lucius has better fashion sense than you do. He knows what he's talking about."

John threw her a hard glare, "Be quiet kid."

Yancy walked on her hands across the walkway. She flipped onto her hands as she said, "At least give it an a chance," She clasped her hands together beseechingly, then rested her chin on them, "Please!"

"But I like the costume."

Lucius put in, "It's not impressive."

"The original one wore it. He was impressive."

"You're not the original," Yancy pointed out.

John shrugged, "You're right, but –"

"No buts! The cape is going!"

John glanced over his shoulder, "Lucius, help me out here." He paused, then muttered, "It was your idea, wasn't it?"

"Yancy suggested it," Lucius replied honestly.

"Throw me to the wolves why don't cha," Yancy snapped playfully.

John almost sulked, "Do I have to?"

The old man smiled, white teeth gleaming, "I can't say I disagree. You're a new Bat. Show it."

John scowled, "I take it you have something in mind?"

Yancy cocked her head, bangs falling over her eyes, as she looked hard at Lucius, "Do you?"

"I may have come up with something." The old man smiled secretively as he said, "It should be ready in a few days. I'll let you know then."

"This is going to be so cool," Yancy said happily. She glanced at John, noting his annoyed expression, "You don't seem thrilled."

"You're way too excited about this."

Yancy rolled her eyes, "Don't be silly."

John sighed and turned to Lucius, "Why can't you keep Wayne Enterprises the way it is?"

"Think like a business man, John." Lucius said as he sat down in the chair next to the computer and pressed the tips of his fingers together in a steeple. "Queen is a very successful company. Wayne Enterprises is nearly bankrupt. It's only sensible to merge with them."

Yancy glanced at John, "It makes sense to me."

John shook his head, "I'm not saying it doesn't make sense. What I'm pointing out is that the closer Queen gets, the closer _we_ get the Justice League."

"Oh yeah," Yancy muttered. She glanced at Lucius, "What are ya gonna do about that?"

Lucius' smile brought to Yancy's mind the image of the wolf in the story of Red Riding Hood. She perched on the edge of the desk in front of the elderly man. John smiled crookedly as he sat down next to her and said, "I really want to hear this."

Lucius stayed where he was as he said slowly, "As much as I admire what you're trying to do, I have to admit, you're not exactly effective."

Yancy scowled, "What do you mean? We do a good job!"

He shook his head as he tried to placate her, "I'm not saying you don't, I'm simply saying that there are only two of you. And since you," He glanced at John, "won't let Yancy go off on her own, your effectiveness is cut in half."

"Are you suggesting we join the Just-Us League?" Yancy asked disbelievingly.

"No, I have something else in mind."

John and Yancy stared at him. When he stayed quiet for a moment, Yancy shifted nervously and said, "Tell us already!"

"It's not just my idea." Lucius looked at the expensive watch he wore and said, "He should be here."

"Who should," John asked curiously.

The doors of the elevator opened smoothly and a balding, solemn faced, older man stepped out. He stood very straight and had an expression of resigned amusement on his face. He glanced at John and Yancy, then looked back at Lucius. When he spoke, his voice was thick with an accent that made Yancy wince and bite her lower lip.

"Lucius, when you told me that you had a cop and a teenager, I was reassured. Then I saw what sort of teenager you meant. You've got to be joking."

Yancy scowled, "I can hear you!"

John smiled at the man and said, "Hello again Mr. Pennyworth."

"It's good to see you again, Master Blake. And I must say, I'm glad it's under more pleasant circumstances this time."

"It's good to see you too," John indicated Yancy with a nod of his head and said, "This is Yancy."

"How old are you, my dear?"

"Fifteen," Yancy replied. She paused for a moment, then said, "I turn sixteen in two months."

Lucius put in, "Now, I know what you're thinking Alfred, but reserve judgment till you see them in action. They're more impressive than they look."

John and Yancy looked at each other. John said slowly, "I think we were just insulted."

"So do I, but I can't figure out how." Yancy replied.

John looked back at Lucius and Alfred and asked, "What's your idea?"

Lucius smiled at Alfred and said, "It was mostly Alfred's idea."

"You are the one who put the funds toward it."

Yancy leaned toward John's ear and whispered, "Oh my God, old man bromance."

John cuffed her lightly on the back of the head, "Be quiet."

"It's cute," Yancy replied.

John looked back at the older men and asked, "Are you going to tell us yet?"

Lucius smiled and turned to the computer, "How about we show you?"

The computer screen went black, then a bright red bat appeared on the screen. Alfred smiled at the expression of surprise on John and Yancy's faces.

The bat grew larger and larger till it finally dominated the whole screen. Bold black words appeared on the screen over the bat's wingspan. "Batman Incorporated. Coming Soon. Inquire with Fox Techa."

John stared at the screen, then looked at Lucius and Alfred, "What is this?"

Lucius smiled, "It's a commercial. In three days we'll send this to several individuals in Gotham who we feel can help you."

Yancy blinked, "We have commercials now? We're that desperate?"

"Desperation has nothing to do with this. 'Batman Inc.' will simply provide you with allies."

John sighed, "Lucius told you about the offer from the Justice League."

Alfred smiled as he sat down next to Lucius, "As good as that offer sounds, if the two of you were gone, Gotham would be unprotected. With 'Batman Inc.' you can join the Justice League and Gotham will still have the Batmen it needs."

"Gotham is kinda pathetic without us," Yancy said.

John leaned back, getting comfortable as he said, "Tell me everything."

Yancy suddenly asked, "Do I get my own team?"

"No!" John answered immediately.

Lucius and Alfred exchanged glances. Alfred said, "I can't make that decision."

"John, let's talk about it. It could be a good idea." Lucius said, tone placating.

Yancy batted her lashes at John, "Yeah, let's talk about it."

John smiled at her, "It's not happening."

Alfred interrupted before Yancy could reply, "I have a man that you ought to meet." He held out a small square of paper, "I told him to be at this address tonight at eleven."

Lucius glanced at his watch and said, "You have an hour. You should get going."

Yancy and John exchanged glances. They moved as one as Yancy shouted, "Last one to get into costume and in the Tumbler's a rotten egg!"

John pushed her to one side, "Good luck kid!"

Alfred watched as the two disappeared. He looked at Lucius, "How they still alive?"

"If I had to guess," Lucius smiled, "I'd say that Mr. Wayne made a good choice and that John got lucky."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jeez, this took forever! I'm so sorry! But I finally got it written and, even better, I've worked out some of the kinks in the upcoming story line. Yay me! Also, if anybody has a superhero or heroine they would like to see show up, feel free to PM me or tell me in a Review. **

**Thanks to: highlander348, OpalFaye, Jasmine Scarthing, and Ms. Charles for their reviews. **


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

The docks, albeit being private, were abuzz with activity. Men were carrying crates to large trucks and strapping them down. Forklifts were carrying the larger crates to different trucks. Men were carrying crates onto the cargo ships that were docked there. The flurry of activity was carried out as silently as possible and barely anyone spoke. Nightwing watched them for a moment, then she sighed and rested her chin on her hands, "So, we just sit here and wait for this guy to show up?"

"Yes." Batman turned and caught sight of her, "Get down!"

"I'm not gonna fall," Nightwing replied defensively.

"I know that, but I don't want anyone to see you."

Nightwing looked down. She was lying full length, balanced precariously on the edge of the water tower. The water tower was very close to where the cargo boat was docked. The water tower was only slightly higher than the boat's main mast. Nightwing rolled into the shadows, muttering disgustedly, "He'd better show up soon."

"Why do you care?" Batman's voice dropped to barely above a whisper, "Someone's on the roof."

Nightwing sat up slowly, answering his earlier question as if she hadn't heard his whispered statement, "I'm tired."

"Aw, is it past the little girl's bedtime?"

The new voice came from above them. Nightwing winced. The voice was a deep and held the same accent as Alfred possessed. She looked up, peering through the shadows in a vain attempt to catch sight of the man. She looked to her left and realized that Batman had disappeared. Her eyes widened and she looked back up as she said, "Actually, it sort of is."

There was a scrambling noise and a soft curse. Nightwing jumped back as two bodies dropped down. She watched them for a moment, then raised her voice slightly and, trying to sound as interested as she possibly could, said, "Oh my God, is that Kate Upton skinny dipping on a yacht?"

Both men stilled instantly; Batman sighed and said, "Nice, thanks for the hope."

She smothered a laugh, "So sorry."

The other man cursed at her harshly and snarled, "That was low."

Nightwing giggled, "I'm sure you'll survive."

Batman disentangled himself from the man and got to his feet quickly. He said slowly, "Are you the man Alfred Pennyworth sent?"

The other man stayed quiet for a moment, then said, "I take it you're Batman."

Nightwing put in, "Who else would he be?"

The man glanced at her, but didn't answer. Batman stepped in - between them quickly as he asked, "Who are you?"

"Call me Hood," The man replied.

"As in 'Robin,'" Batman asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Hood replied.

Nightwing put in quickly, "Nice to meet you."

Hood ignored her as he dropped to his knees and looked down at the men on the dock and said, "I've been watching these blokes for hours. I would've taken them out on me own, but Pennyworth told me I had to wait for you." He glanced at Nightwing, "But he didn't mention anything about a kid."

Nightwing started to speak, but Batman cut her off quickly, "She wouldn't be here if she wasn't good. Don't judge her."

Nightwing felt her cheeks flush beneath her mask, but didn't say anything. Hood glanced at her, then he shrugged and said, "Hell, I'll give her a chance."

"How about instead of you giving me a chance, you get down there and show us what _you_ can do."

Hood and Batman exchanged glances, then Hood looked at Nightwing and said, "All right."

He took several steps back, then began to run. He launched himself off the edge of the tower and toward the ship's crow nest. He rolled in the air and pulled a grapple out of his belt. He shot it at the nest and swung in a graceful arch through the air. Batman crouched slightly and Nightwing leaned against his back, draping herself over his shoulder left shoulder. She watched Hood closely and said, "Oh, he has a nice butt."

"And he's no longer a potential candidate."

She punched him lightly. Batman ignored the light contact and continued watching the man.

Hood landed in the crow's nest. Nightwing could finally make out his costume. He had a white suit that covered him completely, the emblem of a red cross was on his chest and a red hood covering his face were the only spots of color on the white and stood out as starkly as blood. She watched him as he balanced for a moment, then dropped over the side of the nest. As he dropped to the deck, he grabbed lines and slowed his fall. When he hit the deck, he turned into a whirling dervish of deadly motion.

Nightwing winced at the sudden sharp crack that echoed around the area. The screams that followed were less jarring. Batman watched for several moments longer, then said, "He's pretty good."

"Can we keep him," Nightwing purposely put a sickly sweet, almost whining tone in her voice.

"Oh, I suppose we could," He paused for a moment, then said, "Just don't upset him."

Nightwing rolled her eyes, "Of course not." She leaned further over his shoulder, "Should we help?"

"I suppose," Batman got to his feet, almost knocking over Nightwing in the process. He looked down, "Well, let's get this over with."

Nightwing grinned up at him, excitement suddenly beginning to course through her. She stepped up to the edge of the tower and said, "Let's go!"

"You're not jumping on your own. Get over here."

Nightwing almost rolled her eyes, but she merely wound her arms round his neck and muttered, "You'll let me jump on my own someday, right?"

"Yeah, of course I will."

When they hit the deck, Nightwing let go of his neck, dropped, crouched slightly, and spun away from Batman. A man in a thick black sweater was scrambling up the steps from below the deck; several other men followed close behind him. Nightwing lashed out, spinning on the ball of her right foot, her left heel slammed into his chin so hard the man's head snapped back and blood trickled from his mouth. The man tumbled backwards, taking out the men behind him.

There was a sound almost like a small engine behind her and she turned quickly. There was nothing behind her but unconscious men scattered around the deck. She walked slowly, senses on edge as she made her way across the nearly silent deck. There was a sharp noise behind her. She called softly, "Batman?"

Nightwing froze as she felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of her head. She didn't make a sound as she raised her hands. The man's voice was soft and calm as he said, "Step back, little one, I wouldn't want to have to hurt you."

"And I'd really like it if you didn't hurt me," Nightwing replied slowly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ooh, cliffhanger, how fun.**

**Thanks so much to Ms. Charles (You totally need to get an account!) for all the wonderful reviews!**

**P.S. I have a poll on my profile about John's love life: check it out if you want to. **


End file.
